What I wouldn't Give...
by Trulie Hope
Summary: The gang's all 16 and our two Card Captures are faced with their most dangerous challenge yet. Will they be able to defeat their foe AND still keep each other? Read to find ~S+S (Of course...) PG for a bit of langue- FINSIHED!!!
1. Uninvited Guests

What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Hey all!! Well, this is my first fan-fic for CCS (and my first fan-fic ever. Wow! I'm so proud) so don't kill me if it sucks. I have no idea when (ya know, after which cards and all that) this fic takes place, cause I've only seen one of the episodes!! I am using Japanese names and kun, chan, ect. even though I know very little about it. I got all the info from my friend, so kill her, not me. Wait, ya can't do that cause then I'd be a loner!! Oh yeah, this is dedicated to her (like she cares.) Anyways. I could keep typing all this stupid stuff that you could probably care less about, but then you'd never get to the actual story!  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Who knows what I'm gonna say here? Hmm, I wonder. I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters or anything like that. Wait, I do own the story line (how can you own a story line?!) So please don't sue me!! I have very little money and everything I make is going towards my car, so please, be kind!!  
  
*Okay, may we have a drum role please..*  
  
No reply, Trulie glares at the deserted set of drums. *Sigh, can't get good help these days* walks to a drum and does it for herself.  
  
*And here it is! Chapter one of my very first fic!!!***  
  
Hold up, you all know that AN means Author's note right? No? Well now you do.  
  
What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter One: Uninvited Guests  
  
"Li Syaroan, I am coming. this time you will not escape . I am coming."  
  
A sixteen year old teen shot up in bed, panting heavily and grasping the pendant around his next.  
  
The fourth time this week I've had this dream. Why do I keep having this same dream, over and over? What are they supposed to mean? He wondered, pushing his every messy brown hair off his forehead. All ready the details of his dream were beginning to slip from his memory and he struggled to call then back, but it didn't work. His dream had been terrible and frightening, that much he knew, someone was in danger. Him? No, he'd been in danger capturing cards many times before and never had this feeling. Someone else was in peril, someone who meant the world to him, a certain green eyed girl he'd known for six years.  
  
"Sakura." He muttered, seeing her image flash before his open eyes. And someone was trying to hurt her. Syaroan felt the rage boil up inside him. No one would hurt his cherry blossom, no one. But how could he fight against something when he didn't know what it was, or how to defeat it? His dreams were the answer, obviously, but he couldn't remember them!  
  
"Why is this happening!! What do these dreams mean!!!" He yelled in frustration, slamming his balled fists onto the bed.  
  
"These are not dreams, Li-san (AN: sorry if that's not the right way to say it, but is sounds good =!) Perhaps this revelation will help you in your search."  
  
The young warrior jerked around, drawing his sword from his pendant and holding it in a defensive stance as he turned to face the origin of the voice.  
  
"Who are you!" He demanded, "Show yourself!"  
  
"Open your eyes, Li-san. I am right here."  
  
Syaroan turned towards his right and his eyes met a set of cold gray ones. A man stood in front of him. He looked to be around thirty with gray hair and an icy aurora the same color. "You don't remember me? Look closer."  
  
An image flashed before his mind, part of his dream. And the man had been.  
  
"You." He growled, "Leave Sakura alone."  
  
He laughed in a dry tone. "Why would I want her, although she is rather pretty."  
  
Li gripped his sword tighter and attacked. The sword, however, went right through the figure, leaving him unharmed.  
  
This time the man chuckled in amusement, "You can't hurt me, Li-san. But no, it is not her I want, but you."  
  
He was confused, but didn't show it. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you, to serve me. Your skill would defiantly benefit my forces."  
  
"Never." He spat.  
  
The man nodded. "I figured I would hear that response from you. But just because I don't want your little cherry-blossom doesn't mean I can't use her. I know for a fact that you would trade your very sole to save her."  
  
"Don't! Leave Sakura out of this." He replied angrily, "I'll. I'll battle you. You have magic, I know. We will battle, if you defeat me I will go with you. If I win, then you'll leave me alone, whoever you are."  
  
The other smirked. "I usually don't make deals, I don't need to. But this should be interesting to see. Tomorrow night at the park. Penguin Park (AN: That's the name for it in the English version, in the Japanese Version it's .? Sorry, don't know!!!) I believe."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
"Then until tomorrow, Li Syaroan, until tomorrow time." And the figure disappeared in an explosion of magic.  
  
Syaroan starred at the space where the figure had stood. Who was that? I understand what he wants, but why? I'm not that special, am I? That was a lie, he knew. As future head of the Li Clan he had been forced to learn the art of fighting. And, not surprisingly, he had excelled. I can beat him, I know I can. I just hope he keeps his end of the bargain. He was worried about Sakura, and what the man would do to her.  
  
"Li-kun, are you all right? Li-kun? Syaroan-kun? Syaroan?"  
  
"Huh? Sakura?" Syaroan looked up and was surrounded by a powerful pink aurora and two dazzling pull of emerald filled with worry. "Are you all right Li-kun?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you uh. doing here?"  
  
"Capturing a card, brat (AN: That is what he calls him, right?), what's it to you?" demanded the small, yellow animal that floated through the room after her.  
  
"Actually, stuffed animal, it is something to me because you're in my apartment."  
  
"I'm sorry, Li-kun. But I sensed a strong magical force come from here, a couple of seconds ago, and then it was gone. Did something happen?"  
  
"Uh. No Sakura, everything's fine."  
  
He could tell by her expression that she knew he was lying, but she was too polite to question him further. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Li-kun? You look a bit red, do you have a fever?"  
  
Damn, why can't I control my blushing?! He demanded of himself, turning even redder as she put a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.  
  
"I'm fine Sakura, really." He insisted.  
  
"Are you sure? You feel warm."  
  
"It's just a bit warm in here, don't you think?" Syaroan replied, trying not to think about her hand, which was still on his forehead.  
  
"Kawaii!" (AN: if it's misspelled, many sorries!) Came a squeal from the doorway. Both people (and Kero) turned towards the doorway only to see a slim girl with long, dark hair looking towards then with a small black camera plastered to her face.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, finally taking her hand from Syaroan's face and glancing towards her friend, "what are you doing in Li- kun's apartment?"  
  
"Taping you of course, Sakura-chan. You and Li-kun are so kawaii!" She twittered happily as she momentarily went starry-eyed.  
  
Syaroan finally got over his embarrassment and cleared his throat. Both girls turned to look at him expectantly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Li-kun?" Wondered Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes. I was kind of wanted to go to sleep and." He paused, hoping they'd take a hint.  
  
"Oh, sorry Li-kun!" Exclaimed Sakura, "Come on Kero-chan. Tomoyo- chan, would you like to come over to sleep and my house?"  
  
"Oh, no thank-you Sakura-chan. My mother is waiting for me, so I should probably go. Bye Sakura-chan, Li-kun. See you at school tomorrow!" And as suddenly as she arrived, Tomoyo disappeared from the room.  
  
Sakura watched her friend leave than turned back to Syaroan. "Well, Li-kun, I'll leave you alone now. I'm glad everything is all right, see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Sakura." He replied, not meting her eyes because if he did, he knew he'd turn into a tomato.  
  
However, she didn't leave.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" Syaroan wondered.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Li-kun." She replied, shooting him one of her brilliant smiles. Syaroan felt his face heat up and looked away. "I just thought I felt a magical presence."  
  
That caught his attention. "What kind of magic?"  
  
"It felt like the same kind I felt here, at you apartment."  
  
Damn, that thing better keep its distance from Sakura.  
  
"You didn't feel anything Li?" She wondered in a confused tone, "Hmm, maybe I was imagining it. I can't feel it anymore."  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan, I didn't feel nothing. Plus, I want my pudding!" Kero whined.  
  
Sakura sighed. "All right Kero. Bye Li-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Again she smiled, called out her star-wand and the fly card. "Fly-card, release!" Wings sprouted on the end of her wand and she got onto it, waving to Syaroan as she flew out the window and into they sky beyond.  
  
Syaroan watched the sky until her silhouette disappeared behind a line of trees. He loved her so much, and he always had. It had just taken him six years to realize it.  
  
He sighed, maybe he'd tell her tomorrow. Not likely; almost every night he'd fall asleep and wake-up thinking the same thing. With a second sigh, he lay back down in his bed. He'd need his rest for tomorrow.  
  
~Sakura's POV (sorta.)~  
  
"Kero-chan, I don't understand it. I felt magic, and it wasn't Li- kun's." Sakura said, lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "What do you think it was Kero-chan? Kero? KERO!"  
  
"Huh? What is it Sakura?" He didn't wait for an answer. His face was still turned towards the small television screen where graphics were moving quickly across the screen. "Whatever it is, can't it wait? I'm right in the middle of my. HEY!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!! THAT"s THE HIGHEST LEVEL I"VE EVER GOTTEN TO!!" Kero sobbed.  
  
Sakura held the plug to the t.v. in one hand. "You weren't listening to me, I had no other choice."  
  
Kero whipped his tears away, his faced set in a pout. "Okay. What do you want?"  
  
"Why did I feel magic and you and Li-kun didn't."  
  
"I don't know, Sakura. Maybe it was just your imagination."  
  
"I don't think so, Kero-chan. I was sure I felt something like. Hey, I feel it again. Can you sense that Kero?"  
  
"I don't feel a think Sakura."  
  
"Shh, it's getting closer."  
  
"I think you're losing it Sakura."  
  
Sakura silenced him with a look and summoned her wand.  
  
She was bombarded with a magical force so strong that she fell backwards onto her bed. When she looked up, a tall, gray haired man was standing in her room. "Hello? Who are you?" Sakura demanded.  
  
The man grinned, his aura flaring. "Sakura, little cherry-blossom, you are mine."  
  
************  
  
OMG!! Cliff hanger!! So sorry, don't kill me!!! (Expects a reply but hears nothing but chirping crickets) Okay then.. Well, there probably will be more, if I can find time to write. My schedule is very full... maybe a few reviews will help push it along (PST.. readers. HINT HINT) Lol @ me  
  
Silence  
  
It's the day after Thanksgiving, what can I say?! Oh well, Reviews, flames, todo! Anything you wanna send my way is welcome!! Not sure how FanFiction.net works, but if you want, send me and e-mail : pikogio@yahoo.com  
  
Oh yea, just thought I'd mention, Big Fan of S+S here, so expect that. Also, NE one know what Tomoyo's last name is? I read it somewhere, but being the blonde that I am I can't remember!  
  
Thanks all (all? What am I, from the south? Shoot, since well do us Californians' say all??!!) Until next time ~ Trulie H. 


	2. A Change in Plans

What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
I'm back!! This chapter's a little weird, I think, but I don't know how to fix it. If you get confused, tell me via e-mail (pikogio@yahoo.com) and I'll try my best to sort it out for ya. Oh yea, thanks for the reviews!! I'm so happy, I didn't think I'd get any, I feel so loved.  
  
Special thanks to Silex and Alice for help w/ Tomoyo's last name. Hopefully you guys can help me with some of the other dilemmas I'm probably gonna have with names and such. Oh yeah, sorry about last Chapter. I discovered that writing in italics can't be carried from my lap-top to my other sucky computer. Many sorries for any confusion.  
  
Comments, flames, all is welcomed! So on with the fic!!!  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
How many people out there have taken Geometry? Well, here's and if/then for ya all. If I was a rich, perfect person, then I would own CCS. I'm not a rich, perfect person. Therefore. right!! I don't own CCS!! Very good!! You just passed Geometry!!  
  
-Quick Key-  
  
AN: Authors note  
  
*..* Dreams  
  
. Thoughts  
  
****** Switch in scene  
  
Get it, Got it? Good.  
  
What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter Two: A change in plans  
  
"Shh, it's getting closer."  
  
"I think you're losing it Sakura."  
  
Sakura silenced him with a look and summoned her wand.  
  
She was bombarded with a magical force so strong that she fell backwards onto her bed. When she looked up, a tall, gray haired man was standing in her room. "Hello? Who are you?" Sakura demanded.  
  
The man grinned, his aura flaring. "Sakura, little cherry-blossom, you are mine."  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura got into a fighting stance and glared at the figure in front of her. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Who I am should not concern you, little cherry-blossom." He replied, taking a step towards her. She immediately took two steps back. "And what I want." He chuckled, sending cold shivers down her spin. "You are to serve as a. shall we say guarantee of participation."  
  
"What?!" She demanded..  
  
"A friend of yours and I have an arrangement tomorrow, or did he not tell you?"  
  
"What are you talking about!"  
  
"Yea jerk, what's your deal?" Kero demanded.  
  
"Kero." Sakura breathed through gritted teeth.  
  
The man turned towards the flying doll and smiled one of his cold smiles. "Now what do we have here? Cerobus (AN: spelled right? I don't know!!) what are you doing out of the Clow Book unless. Yes, this makes perfect sense." Once again he turned back towards Sakura. "You must be the Card Mistress." For a moment, he looked thoughtful.  
  
"Kero, who is this?" She demanded in a shaky whisper.  
  
"I. I don't know Sakura. I recognize him from somewhere but I can't remember who he is. But he's powerful, an evil power."  
  
"I know, I can feel his aura." She replied, "But I don't understand; who is he talking about? Which friend does he mean?"  
  
"Li-san, you know Li-san?" The man hinted in response to her question.  
  
"This is about that brat? What does he have to do with this?!"  
  
"Kero, shut-up before you make more trouble!"  
  
"So you do know Li-san?" The man inquired with a knowing look. "We made a deal. I figured he would be a nice addition to the forces I have assembled to find the Card Mistress and take the cards from her. He refused and challenged me to a battle. When I win, he was to join my forces."  
  
"And if you lose?"  
  
"I do not lose, Card Mistress. And for this reason I was doubtful that he would show, so I figured I would give him some motivation, you."  
  
"That's a stupid mistake. Li-kun could care less about what happens to me."  
  
Again, the man laughed his cold laugh. "Little Card Mistress, how naiveté you are. You have never realized how Li-san feels about you? I know, for a fact, that he would give his heart and sole, his very life for your sake. He loves you with all his heart. But it this love will lead to his demise." He mocked.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, bewildered by the revelation.  
  
"Yes, Card Mistress. It is true. Don't believe me? Tomorrow you can ask him yourself."  
  
"And you're going to use me to."  
  
"I was going to use you to make sure he came. Then I would have defeated him and forced him to join my ranks."  
  
"No, don't hurt him, please."  
  
"Funny, he said the same for you." He smirked. "But have no fear, my cherry-blossom. My plans have changed. You were the one I was after in the first place, you and your cards. Now, since I'm in a generous mood, I suppose that if you give up your cards like a nice little girl, I may let you both go free."  
  
Give up the cards? Never. "You don't 'have' either of us." Sakura reminded him.  
  
"You are wrong, Card Mistress, for I have you."  
  
"Sakura! Use a card!" Kero shouted, sensing an attack.  
  
"Fiery! Release!"  
  
The attack, however (AN: Sorries I couldn't describe it, honestly, I don't know what it does!!!) did not seem to affect the man. "As you can see, Card Mistress, I am invincible." He bragged, "Hand over the cards now."  
  
"You still don't have me. I could scream for my father or brother and they would come running."  
  
"If they could hear you. Go ahead, little Sakura. Yell all you like. It will get you no where." The man took a step towards her and she yelled with all her might, "Onii-chan (spelled right? Supposed to be brother in Japanese) Help!" But Touya did not come.  
  
He smirked and advanced on her again, backing her into the corner. "Now, Card Mistress, I have you." Said his sinister voice as he clamped two hands firmly to her shoulders. A strange sensation flooded through her body and Sakura felt her eyes slowly begin to close. A abnormal peace took over her body, giving her a sleepy sensation.  
  
"Li-kun. Syaroan. Help me." She whispered before she plunged into darkness.  
  
***Syaroan's POV (AN: sorta, I think you guys know how I work this by now.)***  
  
*"As you can see, Card Mistress, I am invincible." Bragged a dark figure. Syaroan blinked. He was in Sakura's room, but he wasn't the only one. Sakura was there, of course, dressed in lose pajama pants and a tank top. She looked so beautiful, even when.  
  
he slapped himself mentally for the though and turned his attention back to the sense. The figure standing in front of her look familiar, even from the back. It was the man he had challenged earlier that night.  
  
"Hand over the cards now." He demanded.  
  
"You still don't have me. I could scream for my father or brother and they would come running." Sakura threatened, holding her sealing staff like a baseball bat.  
  
"If they could hear you. Go ahead, little Sakura. Yell all you like. It will get you no where." The man smirked and took a step foreword.  
  
"Onii-chan! Help me!" She screamed.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Syaroan tried to yell, but his lips made no sound. He tried to step towards them, but his legs were immobile.  
  
With a huge smirk plastered on his face, the man advanced on her. Terrified, Sakura nearly ran backwards, stopping with her back against the wall. "Now, Card Mistress, I have you." Upon saying this, the man reached out and grasped Sakura's shoulders with his hands.*  
  
  
  
"Don't touch her! Sakura!!" Syaroan screamed, jolting awake. He was breathing heavily. What a horrible dream. He thought to himself, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his night shirt and preparing to lay back down.  
  
Suddenly, he was jerked into alertness. He felt something out of place. An aura. colored pink and very strong. Sakura's! Usually, he wasn't able to sense it from this far away, or maybe he was just dreaming. No, he defiantly felt it, and it felt. frightened.  
  
He jumped out of bed and called out his sword preparing to go to the rescue of his cherry-blossom. But then, it was gone. Not gone, just dimmed dramatically. If he strained his senses, he could barley feel it. It was relaxed now, which meant she was too.  
  
"She's probably having nightmares." He thought, putting away his sword. But he was still worried. Something didn't feel right. An image flew before his eyes.  
  
*He watched as Sakura's eyes began to droop and her legs swayed.  
  
"Li-kun. Syaroan. Help me." She muttered softly before dropping to the floor with a thump.*  
  
Syaroan shook his head violently. Everything was fine. That man wouldn't hurt Sakura, he had no reason to. It had probably been a bad dream on her part. Hadn't she been telling him a few nights ago that she still had nightmares about their card capturing days?  
  
Still he felt uneasy. Syaroan looked towards the phone resting on his desk. Maybe if I called her just to make sure. No! don't be a baka (AN: means idiot or something like that, right?) She'll be fine, you'll see her tomorrow at school. Now go to sleep!  
  
He reluctantly obeyed his subconscious and drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning, he awoke at five and trained for an hour before beginning his walk to school.  
  
When Syaroan arrived at class, Sakura wasn't there.  
  
Not surprising, she's always late. He assured himself.  
  
Time slipped slowly by and the classroom eventually became full. The bell rang and all the students took their seats. The professor (AN: He has no name, just 'professor') took role call. When he called out Sakura's name, there was silence.  
  
"Kincmoto is not here?" He wondered aloud, looking shocked that she was more then ten minutes later. (AN: does NE one know what the suffix or whatever they're called is when it's a teacher talking to a student? I thought it was -san, but that means respect, but I think -chan means friend. I'm confused!!! Oh yeah, and how do you spell Sakura's last name? I have it somewhere but I'm too lazy to look! And sorry, I know I didn't spell it anywhere close to right!)  
  
She's never been this late before. Syaroan thought worriedly. With a sigh of regret he tapped the dark haired girl sitting diagonally from him on the shoulder.  
  
"Daidoji?"  
  
"Aie Li-kun?" (I can't spell in English, so I obviously can't do it in Japanese! That's supposed to be 'yes', however you spell it.)  
  
"Do you know where Sakura is? Is she home sick?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know, Li-kun. She didn't call me." Her face took on a worried look, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Maybe." He admitted, glancing around the room. His gaze happened to fall on the cherry blossom tree outside. It's beautiful. He thought, momentarily distracted, Just like her. Then something caught his eye. A man was standing below it, a man with a powerful gray aura.  
  
You. Syaroan glared at the figure, who smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
:You cherry-blossom calls.: Came his voice inside his head.  
  
Sakura! What did you do! You better not hurt her or.!  
  
:Come to me, young warrior, and you can see for yourself.:  
  
Without a second thought, Syaroan stood up right in the middle of his professor's lecture and sprinted for the door, oblivious to the startled cry of, "Li-san!"  
  
He ran at top speed down the halls and out onto the lawn, oblivious to teachers and students alike.  
  
When he reached the tree, he was panting for breath.  
  
The man looked down on him with amusement.  
  
"Where. is. she." Syaroan panted, his tone filled with rage.  
  
His lips curved into a provocative smile. "Right this way, little wolf."  
  
Syaroan felt a cold, strong hand press down on his head, and then there was blackness.  
  
************************  
  
Hey Hey!!! Chapter two is done! I'm so proud of myself!! Thanks again for all the encouragement, I luv ya all for reviewing!! Sorry, I know there's been very little S+S "fluff", but I'm working on it. Actually, now that I about it, I think Chapter three will have some (if not tons) of fluff. Why would I do this, you may ask, because I can!!! Mwwahahahahahaha!!! I'm okay, really. Hey, do you guys think my chapters are too short? I know I hate it when the author writes like three sentences and then ends it. Tell me plz, cause I can write more!!!  
  
Well, next chapter should be out super quick, cause I plan on starting it right I after I go eat some more turkey and stuffing!!! Thankz again to all you guys who reviewed!! Till next time! ~ Trulie H. 


	3. Confessions and a Story

What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Okay peoples, here we go! I'm warning you all right now. It's 11:30 at night and I just got over a sugar high, but I'm gonna try to get this one out before the weekend ends 'cause I know that once I get back to my mom's house, I'll be so caught up with school stuff that I'll be lucky to get one out a week. (sorries, but that's how it goes) Oh yeah, I think this story is almost over, one or two more chapters after this one. I do have an idea for another one.. But I'm gonna take it one story at a time. Thanks to all the reviewers, you rock!! Enough talk, lets get on with it!!!  
  
****DISCLAIMER****  
  
Repeat after me; Trulie is poor, Trulie doesn't own CCS. Trulie is poor, Trulie doesn't own CCS.  
  
What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter Three: Confessions and a Story  
  
"Where. is. she." Syaroan panted, his tone filled with rage.  
  
His lips curved into a provocative smile. "Right this way, little wolf."  
  
Syaroan felt a cold, strong hand press down on his head, and then there was blackness.  
  
************  
  
Darkness. Everywhere he turned was black. Syaroan couldn't tell where the floor ended and where the sky began; he didn't know if there even was a sky. Where am I? How did I get here? He recalled the man by the Sakura tree, he must have sent her here, which meant. Sakura, she's here somewhere. I have to find her.  
  
*** Sakura's POV (AN: Whatever, I'm not even going to say it) ***  
  
Sakura didn't know where she was, or how she got wherever 'here' was. Well, she had an idea. It had something to do with the man who had come after her. He did something to her, but she didn't know what it was. She couldn't recall how long she had been here either. She awoke in this black place and it seemed that she'd been here for years.  
  
And the worst part is no one knows I'm here. she thought in dismay from her seat on the cold floor. Will anyone even realize that I'm missing? I have no idea what he did, and I could be stuck here forever.   
  
The Minutes that passed seemed like hours and she sat, hopelessly searching her prison for a way out.  
  
Footsteps were heard in the distance and she froze. Who was that? The man again? Or maybe it was Syaroan. No, even if he did know I was here, he wouldn't care.  
  
Then, as if in answer to her unspoken prayer, she heard her named called through the darkness. "Sakura! Sakura, are you here? It's Syaroan! If you can hear me say something."  
  
"Li-kun?" She wondered in a whispered. What was he doing here? How did he find her? Oh well, that didn't mater, he was here. "Li-kun!!" Sakura yelled, jumping to her feet and rushing blindly towards the sound of his voice.  
  
*** Syaroan's POV ***  
  
"Li-kun!" Syaroan heard her voice and ran towards it at full speed.  
  
"Sakura!! Where are you?!" He demanded, trying his best to see through the darkness.  
  
And then, out of the gloom, a shadow approached and ran straight towards him, right into his outstretched arms.  
  
"Li-kun, is that really you?" She demanded, hugging him tight.  
  
Syaroan hugged her back and felt his face grow hot at the thought of how close they were. "Of course it's me." He replied, stroking her hair, "Are you all right? Did he do anything to you?" Because if he did I'll. He continued silently  
  
"No, I'm fine." Sakura said, burring her head in his chest. "I was so scared, I thought I'd be stuck here forever, alone."  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I'm hear now. Sakura? Why are you crying?" He demanded with concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
She nodded vigorously as she attempted to brush away her tears, but they kept coming. "I'm sorry Li-kun." She apologized, "It was just. I'm so happy to see you. I thought. I thought I'd."  
  
She's happy to see me? Syaroan though happily. Why.?  
  
"Please don't cry Sakura, it hurts me to see you sad." He pleaded as he lifted her face with one hand and gently brushed away her tears.  
  
She looked up, meeting his eyes. "The man that brought me him, I don't know his name."  
  
"neither do I." Syaroan remarked.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
He nodded. "Vaguely, he came to me and left just before you got to me house."  
  
She was frowning, he could tell be the tone in her voice. "You lied to me?"  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry but."  
  
"It's all right. But there's something more important I need to ask you about."  
  
"What is it." He wondered as he dropping his hold on her, thankful that the darkness masked his blush.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. "Syaroan. the man said that. the told me that." She took a second breath to steady herself. "Syaroan, do you love me?"  
  
"What?" he demanded, caught off guard by the question.  
  
She looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "The man told me that you loved me. He said you would give your life for me. Is it true?"  
  
Syaroan gulped and tried to read the expression. Her face was blank. I guess this is it. He thought bitterly. "Sakura. yes. I love you, with all my heart. I would do anything for you, including give my life if I had to. I love you more than."  
  
The rest of his reply was cut short as a soft pair of lips pressed gently against his. Arms wrapped around his shoulder's pulling him closer to her warm body. "I think this goes without saying, but I love you too." Sakura replied in a whisper, "And all this time I thought you hated me."  
  
"I could never."  
  
She stopped his retort with a second, passionate kiss.  
  
Syaroan held her close and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She fit perfectly into his arms, proving to him what he already knew; they were a prefect pair, meant to be together, now and forever. Her scent was all around him, making him giddy and content. He never wanted this moment to end, never.  
  
Sakura tensed in his arms and her lips parted from his.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked, his voice ruff but filled with concern.  
  
Syaroan looked down into her eyes and saw them brimmed with fear. "Can't you feel it? His aura, he's coming."  
  
***********************  
  
End of Chapter!!!! Big ol' Cliffhanger!!! Muhahahahahaha!!!  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Nah, just messin' with ya, keep reading!!!  
  
******************  
  
He froze for a second, letting his magical senses take over. Sakura was right, he could feel the ominous gray aura approaching.  
  
"It's all right Sakura." He assured her, squeezing her close. "We can take him."  
  
She looked up and him and gave him a sweet smile (that made him weak in the knees) and untangled herself from him embrace. In one hand she held his hand and in the other see held her wand, which was fully transformed. "I'm not worried. With you by my side I can do anything."  
  
He grinned at the comment and called out his sword, holding it in his free hand. Sakura gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and they stood to face the direction of the approaching aura.  
  
"My my, what do we have here?" An all to familiar voice mocked.  
  
Syaroan tightened his hold on Sakura's hand and glared at the man in front of them. "Who are you?!" He demanded.  
  
"In time, little wolf, you shall know. But as of now I have another issue to address." He let his gaze fall onto their linked hands and a smirked crossed his face. "We have confessed our feelings, I see. Is this my doing? Have I brought the destined couple together? Maybe I have, but soon I will taken an even greater pleasure; the pleasure of tearing you apart!"  
  
"Try all you like, it won't work." Sakura shot.  
  
"We shall see, indeed we shall see." He was silent a moment, reflecting. "Let me tell you a story."  
  
"We don't want to hear a story." Syaroan growled.  
  
The man ignored him and continued. (AN: Sorry, I know zip about Clow Reed and how he created the cards and all that, so please bare with me.) "You both know Clow Reed, the creature of the cards?" He didn't pause for an answer. "This story begins just as he was finishing the last of the cards. He had two apprentices that helped in the process, (AN: prepare for stupid made-up names) Cham-si and Saren-jin. Although both boys were equally skilled in magic, only one would be allowed to master the cards.  
  
"In order to sort through his dilemma, Clow Reed declared that the boys would have a contest of magical feats, to be held the next day. Saren-jin was declared champion and master of the cards. The other boy, Cham-si, was jealous. One night, he snuck into Clow Reed's library in search of a spell that would prove him the greater. Saren-jin found him there and the dueled briefly. With the help of an old, dark spell, Cham-si took the life of Saren-jin.  
  
"The sole of Saren-jin, however, was powerful enough to seek vengeance on its murder and did so with a spell of its own. Through a mix of magic and fate, the boy once known as Saren-jin was twisted in a creature, half man, half card. Clow Reed awoke the next morning to find both his apprentices gone; one dead and the other changed forever. The magic at work was so great that the great Clow Reed could do nothing but help with a spell of his own. Upon taking all the cards for his own, he would once again be human. But upon being captured himself, he was to remain at the service of his captor for all eternity.  
  
"So, for centuries Cham-si searched for the cards and their owner, hoping to one day free himself from the curse that binds him. That day is today!"  
  
"You. you're Cham-si?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Very good, mistress." He praised. "And now that you know my predicament, you will hand over the Clow cards?"  
  
"I'd never give you the cards."  
  
"Then you plan on capturing me?"  
  
"Of course she does, and I will help her!" Syaroan put in.  
  
"I expected that of you, little warrior. But where do you fit into this plot? Hmm, interesting. I guess we shall have to wait and see."  
  
"Hurry Sakura, attack him while he's off guard." He hissed in her ear.  
  
She nodded, about to draw a card.  
  
"Don't you remember, mistress, that I am invincible?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "He's right." She whispered, "I tried to attack him last night with firery. It didn't work."  
  
"Then maybe it is weak enough to capture without fighting." Syaroan suggested.  
  
She shrugged. "It's worth a try. (AN: I don't know if this is right or what, but here it goes.) Clow Card, return to your powers confined!" She swung her wand at the man, but he dodged it easily.  
  
"You forget, Mistress, I am not a Clow card."  
  
"Then how do I defeat you?!" Sakura demanded.  
  
The man/card laughed. "You think I'd revile this detail to you so I can spend the rest eternity trapped as a card? I think not. If you really want to be rid of me, hand of the Clow Cards. I'll turn back into a man and live out the rest of my life in piece."  
  
"I'm not giving you the cards." Sakura repeated firmly.  
  
"Fine have it your way. I could destroy you both right now, but this could be amusing. I haven't had fun like this in such a long while." Cham-si yawned. "I've had enough of this for now. I'll send you two back, but I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
In a flash, the two were out of the darkness and on something soft. Syaroan looked up, only to see Sakura's face inches from his. She grinned, kissed him, and then rolled to his side. They were on his bed, in his apartment.  
  
"That was really strange." Sakura admitted, "And it sounds like it will be difficult. What will happen if we fail? I have a feeling that something horrible will happen if Cham-si gets the Clow Cards."  
  
"When have we ever failed?" He wondered.  
  
"Never." She admitted, "But there's always a first time."  
  
I only thing I don't understand is how we can defeat him without knowing how."  
  
"We'll find a way, we always do." She replied, stifling a yawn. "How about we sleep on it." She suggested, lying her head close to his and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Here? Together?" Syaroan asked, feeling his face flush.  
  
"Yep." She confirmed sleepily. "You're so cute when you blu.*yawn*. ush. Good-night Syaroan." Sakura was asleep before she finished her sentence.  
  
For some reason, he wasn't surprised to hear her say his first name. "Goodnight my cherry blossom, sleep well." He told the angle asleep next to him, planting a kiss on her forehead before drifting into a content sleep himself.  
  
*****************************  
  
So what'd you think? Lemme know, k? I finished it, it's 12:30, but I did finish!!! Long enough? Probably not, I could've wrote my, but I'm almost falling asleep. And it's not really a cliff hanger (cough cough. Teck!) ! Yeah!! Enough S+S fluff? (Readers: NO! There can never be enough!!!!)  
  
Really sorry to say, but don't expect the next one for a few days. Many sorries, but you know how school gets and all. As always, review plz; flame welcome (I guess, just be gentle.) Okay, I probably should get to bed. I heard that it takes two days for your body to react to sleep you missed, so I'll be asleep in Geometry on Tuesday. Oh well!! Just one last comment, if ya want me to e-mail ya when I'm putting up the next chapter, just tell me & I'd be happy to: pikogio@yahoo.com Until next time ~ Trulie H. 


	4. A Ghost of the Past

What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Hey Hey Hey!! Opps, I lied. I knew I said this one would take a few days, but I got it finished and up through some miracle. Um, actually I don't have much to say today, so I'll make this short and sweet. One more thing; Samie when you read this, you better leave a review so I know you read it!!! Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed by especially to Alice for all her awesome help!! Okay, now that that's over with, on with the story!!!  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Soy no rica, soy muy pobre!!! In English. I'm not right. I'm very poor.  
  
Therefore, I don't own CCS. Never have, never will. SO leave me alone!!!  
  
What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter Four: Ghost of the Past  
  
"We'll find a way, we always do." She replied, stifling a yawn. "How about we sleep on it." She suggested, lying her head close to his and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Here? Together?" Syaroan asked, feeling his face flush.  
  
"Yep." She confirmed sleepily. "You're so cute when you blu.*yawn*. ush. Good-night Syaroan." Sakura was asleep before she finished her sentence.  
  
For some reason, he wasn't surprised to hear her say his first name. "Goodnight my cherry blossom, sleep well." He told the angle asleep next to him, planting a kiss on her forehead before drifting into a content sleep himself.  
  
****************  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window, landing on the closed eyes of a brown haired teen. Syaroan groaned, stretched, and froze when his hand brushed against something that wasn't his pillow. His eyes snapped open and his face turned crimson when he saw Sakura asleep, her face inches from his.  
  
His confused mind was wondering why she was here, in his bed, when he head the doorbell chime. Damn, this better be good. He thought as he reluctantly slid out of bed and away from Sakura. As he walked groggily towards his front door, his memories caught up with him and he was bombarded with images of last night. So that's why she's here. Now all Syaroan wanted to do was go to bed and be with her. Hopefully whoever was at the door would make it quick.  
  
All hopes of this, however, were quickly dashed when he saw who was standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Good-morning Li-kun." Tomoyo greeted. Syaroan couldn't help but notice the black camcorder she held in her right hand.  
  
"Daidouji, what are you doing here? And what's with the camera?"  
  
"I bring it everywhere, Li-kun. I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't able to tape Sakura during her most kawaii moments!" She went starry-eyed for a few seconds before snapping back into reality. "And I came here to see why she wasn't at school yesterday."  
  
"What makes you think she's here?"  
  
Tomoyo gave him a knowing look. "Come on Li-kun. If she's not at home or at my house where else would she be?"  
  
Syaroan couldn't argue with that logic.  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"Sleeping?"  
  
"Sleeping?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "Well, go wake her up. I'll wait here." She suggested with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
Syaroan directed a glare at her before walking back to his room. Sakura was still peacefully asleep. She looked so happy that he didn't want to wake her, so he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep.  
  
She was beautiful, not only on the outside but on the inside as well. Her strength, courage, and never ending kindness; all of this added to the beauty of the girl he loved.  
  
A smile passed Sakura's lips and she stirred. Her eyes slid open and she mummerd, "Morning." She yawned, sending him a curious look. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching you." He replied, stating the obvious.  
  
Her face turned pink. "Why?"  
  
Syaroan grinned, "Because you're so beautiful I can't take my eyes off you." Her blush darkened and he scooted over to her, wrapping her in his tight embrace. "Why are you blushing?" He wondered.  
  
"Because I. I.TOMOYO!!!" Sakura's gaze had settled on the small red light that was blinking in the space between the slightly opened door and the wall.  
  
The door opened fully and Tomoyo stepped in, camera still focused on the couple. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I couldn't resist!! You and Li- kun are so kawaii!! This will make the perfect start to my video, I'll call it."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Have you found Sakura-chan yet? That gaki (AN: yea!! I found the right word) better not have done anything to her or I'll." Kero zoomed into the room and survived the scene. He saw Sakura and Syaroan together, on the bed, and went ballistic.  
  
"Gaki!! What are you doing to Sakura?!" He screamed, hovering inches from Syaroan's face.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, stuffed animal? I'm hugging her."  
  
"You're WHAT!!"  
  
Sakura grabbed him out of the air and held him in a tight fist. "Kero-chan, relax. Syaroan-chan told me he loved me and."  
  
"You did, Li-kun?" Tomoyo squealed, camera still rolling. "I can't believe I missed it!! What did you tell her Li-kun??!"  
  
"I. uh." Syaroan stuttered.  
  
"I'll tell you everything later, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura promised, "But right now we've got a bigger problem."  
  
Tomoyo stopped filming and looked at her best friend, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong Sakura-chan."  
  
"We have a new enemy." Syaroan said.  
  
"More cards to capture?" Tomoyo wondered, looking hopeful.  
  
"No. well, yes in a way. It's sort of a card, but it's sort of not." Sakura tried to explain. "Oh, and Kero-chan, we found out who that man was."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I think I may know why you recognized him." She continued. "He was one of Clow Reed's apprentices who helped in making the cards, his name was Cham-si."  
  
"Cham-si? I remember him. But that was centuries (AN: sorries, didn't know when Clow Reed was around) ago! He should be dead by now, along with Clow Reed."  
  
"I know, but he told us a story. What he said was because he was jealous of the other apprentice, Saren-jin, he dueled and killed him. Saren-jin's soul took revenge on Cham-si by using a spell and turning him half card. The magic was so powerful that Clow Reed couldn't reverse it, only put a second spell on him. I guess this spell was a kind of test for Cham-si; if he was able to get all the cards then he would be man again, but if someone captured him he would be stuck as a card forever.  
  
"The only problem is we can't seem to capture him. None of the cards work and nothing happened when I used the sealing wand (AN: made that up, don't know if it's right or wrong.sorries!) He know I'm the card mistress, so he's trying to get the cards for himself."  
  
Kero nodded, "I see. This must have happened after the book was sealed." He put a finger to his forehead, deep in thought. "I don't know what to do, Sakura." He admitted. "The only thing I can think of is to keep the cards away from him. If he gets them, I'm nearly positive that the effects will be tragic."  
  
"But we can't keep hiding, he'll come after." Syaroan protested. Something had just clicked in his mind; At the start, Cham-si had wanted him to join his forces. Those forces, he realized now, were meant to overthrow Sakura. He was afraid that if nothing was done against him, Cham- si would be able to take him over and us him to take the cards from Sakura. In a fighting match, Sakura was no match for him. He knew it and it scared him.  
  
"We can't do anything, Syaroan-chan." Sakura told him softly. "How can we fight something we." She froze, mid sentence. "Do you."  
  
"Yea, I can feel it." He replied, referring to the large of amount of magic that hit his senses. "It feels like it's coming from the direction of the park."  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo wondered, "Another Card?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "I don't think so. I feels different."  
  
"You're right." Kero confirmed, "It's not a Clow Card."  
  
"Maybe it's Cham-si." She suggested.  
  
"No, it's not him either. It's something. I've never felt this kind of magic before." Syaroan replied. The force seemed to ripple, which was something he had never felt an aura do.  
  
"Well, we'll never know what it is unless we go see for ourselves." Sakura suggested.  
  
"You think we should go check it out?" He wondered.  
  
She nodded her confirmation.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Kero replied.  
  
Syaroan was nervous. What if this was some kind of a trap to get Sakura and the cards? He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.  
  
Sakura must have sensed his unease because she squeezed his hand and gave him a quick kiss. "Nothing's going to happen to me." She assured him, and added with a grin, "Especially when you're there to protect me."  
  
He sighed and gave in. "Fine, let's go."  
  
So they set out towards the presence at a run, Tomoyo and Kero in tow. As they neared the park, the magic got stronger and stronger. It seemed to radiate from one of the large, grassy hills that were scattered through the grounds. Syaroan ran a little ahead of the group and caught a glimpse of something through the trees. He stopped, taking time to analyze it.  
  
The shape, whatever, didn't appear to be any shape at all. It was a silver so bright that it hurt is eyes just looking at it. And the most amazing part was it was floating two feet above the ground.  
  
Syaroan heard a set footsteps behind him stop. He looked back and found Sakura examining the figure. But unlike Syaroan, she knew exactly what it was.  
  
Her face went pale, but she didn't look away. It looked almost as if she were going to faint, so Syaroan quickly walked over to her and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist.  
  
Is she all right? He wondered, looking down on her with concern. Why is she acting this way? It's almost like she saw a.  
  
"Ghost." Sakura breathed and started to tremble. "Syaroan, it's a ghost!"  
  
Now that he thought about it, it did look more like a ghost than anything. But wait, ghosts were one of the few things Sakura was afraid of.  
  
"It's okay Sakura." He soothed, tightening his grip on her, "It's not going to do anything."  
  
She nodded but her body was still shaking.  
  
The ghost looked towards them and made a gesture as if to invite them foreword.  
  
"It wants us to go out there." Syaroan told Sakura.  
  
Again she nodded and with a set face took a step foreword. They walked up the hill together. The closer the got, the surer Syaroan got that this wasn't a normal ghost. It had a powerful aura, powerful but colorless.  
  
The two card captors now stood even with the phantom. He appeared to be a young man somewhere in his mid-twenties with longer hair that had been blonde in life and gray eyes.  
  
"You are Li Syaroan and Kinomoto Sakura?" He question in a voice like the wind.  
  
Sakura nodded shakily and Syaroan answered, "We are."  
  
The man looked please with himself. "I am glad you followed my signals. I have information that can help you defeat Cham-si."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Be patient. Don't you wish to know who I am?"  
  
"Yes, who are you?" Syaroan asked.  
  
"I am of Saren-jin." Sakura gashed. "You recognize my name?" He questioned.  
  
"Y. yes." She replied. "Cham-si told us about you."  
  
"So you know the story? Very good. Now, I am here to give you the key to Cham-si's final demise."  
  
"What is it?" Syaroan demanded.  
  
"Cham-si is, as you know, part card. Therefore, he can be capture as a card. However, he is very powerful so you must weaken him before capturing him."  
  
"But none of the cards will work on him." Sakura explained.  
  
"I know, mistress. This is why you must find a new card. Five cards were made by Clow Reed for this purpose, only one of them will work."  
  
"How do we know which one it is?"  
  
"Only the opposite to Cham-si's card can effect him." Was the reply.  
  
"What card is Cham-si?"  
  
"I cannot you tell you that."  
  
"Where can we find the other cards?"  
  
"They will come to you. These cards are captured by trials, unlike the Clow cards with must be weakened."  
  
"But what kind of."  
  
"I am sorry. I have no more time here. Good luck on your quest." And with those final words, the ghost of Saren-jin dissolved into a thousand pieces of light before disappearing completely.  
  
Sakura and Syaroan looked at each other, letting the information sink in.  
  
"So we have more cards to capture, are you happy?" Syaroan wondered, taking her hand and walking with her back down the hill.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess. It sounds like it will be harder, but at least Tomoyo will be happy."  
  
The meet up with Kero and Tomoyo at the foot of the hill.  
  
"We have five new cards to catch." Syaroan informed them, "But only one can defeat Cham-si."  
  
"Which one will defeat him?" Tomoyo wanted to know.  
  
Sakura shrugged, "We have to find the one that is the opposite of Cham-si's card. But we don't know what that is yet, so we don't know."  
  
"More cards to capture? Sakura-chan, that means I can make more battle outfits for you!!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. "It will be just like old times!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I'm too old to go running around in the costumes you make fore me. Plus, these cards are captured by trails and some of the uh. accessories you put on my outfits could get in the way."  
  
"Oh please, Sakura-chan! I'll keep the designs simple, I swear! Please?? Just once, for old times?"  
  
"Oh, all right Tomoyo-chan." She gave in with a sigh, "But keep it simple!"  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan. Can you come over to my house so I can get started? I have the perfect idea!!"  
  
"If you say so, I will." She agreed. Turning to Syaroan, she smiled. "I'll see you later Syaroan-chan. You can come over to my house later, Touya will go crazy when I tell him!"  
  
"Tell him before I come, okay? I want to live to see another day."  
  
She grinned and kissed him deeply (with Tomoyo taping in the back ground) "I will. I'll call you later!"  
  
"Bye Sakura." He called after her, still a little dazed by the kiss. Things were certainly becoming interesting, he thought, they'd just have to see where this all lead to.  
  
*****************  
  
So, how was it? Sorry, I didn't really wanna make up new cards for them to capture, but I have no choice! It'll be different from the show, I swear! I did my best to add some more S+S fluff to it, but it didn't work too well =. Next chapter in a few days. I'm serious this time. The only reason I actually got this one finished was because I got a writing spurt after talking to my very best friend (yes Samie, you) so you all got lucky! Big surprise appearance in the next chapter. Can you guys who it will be?! As always, reviews and flames are welcome, through fanfiction.net or my e-mail (pikogio@yahoo.com). Thanks for all the help and encouragement!!! Until next time ~ Trulie H. 


	5. Endurance and the Roots of Distrust

What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Hey again!! Well, next chapter, yea! I hope you people are happy; I should be doing Geometry right now. I have fifteen proofs to do plus more, but I decided to work on this. So It'll be you're fault when I fail it! Before we start, I've got a few comments. I've been spelling Syaoran's name wrong; it should be Syaoran  
  
Instead of Syaroan (which makes sense, don't know why I didn't think of it!) And thanks to the terrific Alice for her list of cards and that little bit of info! This one's for you! (and Samie, thought I don't know why 'cause she didn't do anything) I know Sakura was a bit out of character in the last part and I apologize, I was a little tired and didn't know how to end it.  
  
Just one more thing that might explain a lot (not really, I just think it's funny). I thought the first part of this chapter up while I was walking a mile to the bus stop in the freezing cold (no, it wasn't snowing, but there was frost!) and wondering what would happen to me if I suddenly dropped to the ground, frozen. The second part I did in PE (strangely enough) while I was listening to my friends complain about their boyfriends. Interesting where stuff leads huh? Well, now that I gave you those useless pieces of information, on with the story!!!  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Roses are Red,  
  
Violets are Blue,  
  
I don't own CCS,  
  
And neither do you! (Unless you're part of CLAMP or that other company who owns it, in which case why the heck are you reading my story? The plot is MINE and if you steal it, I'll sue YOU!!! Ha Ha Ha. Sorry, too much sugar.)  
  
What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter Five: Endurance and the Roots of Distrust  
  
"Tell him before I come, okay? I want to live to see another day."  
  
She grinned and kissed him deeply (with Tomoyo taping in the back ground) "I will. I'll call you later!"  
  
"Bye Sakura." He called after her, still a little dazed by the kiss. Things were certainly becoming interesting, he thought, they'd just have to see where this all lead to.  
  
*************  
  
This certainly turned into a lovely day. Sakura thought to herself as she strode down one of the tree shaded paths on her way home. Slung across her arm was a garment bag with contained Tomoyo's latest creation, meant for her next battle. This is just like old times, or nearly like. Back then Syaoran and I hadn't told each other. but I wouldn't have it any other way!  
  
Happily, she walked down the sidewalk, lost in her own thought and daydreams until a cold, wet fleck on her noise disturbed her musing.  
  
Sakura glanced up and was surprised to find clouds covering the previously blue sky and.  
  
"Snow?" She wondered aloud, glancing at the white flakes dancing around her. "Snow!" She exclaimed in a giddy tone. It was only November, so why was it snowing? On well. She thought happily. I love the snow!  
  
***Syaoran' POV***  
  
Syaoran felt uneasy. He had had this feeling most of the day, every since the ghost of Saren-jin had confronted them. True, he was happy to know how to defeat Cham-si, but the idea of capturing cards was not at all appealing. It would put them both in danger again, and what if Sakura got hurt, or worse? He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her, especially now.  
  
Oh Sakura, I saw you only two hours ago and I already miss you! He thought walking onto his balcony and gazing out at the pale blue sky. What would he ever do without her? He didn't want to find out, that was for sure.  
  
Zing! He felt a bolt of magic zoom above his head at a startling speed. Syaoran glanced up only to see the once blue sky covered with light gray clouds and small white particles drifting to the ground.  
  
"Snow?" He wondered, "But it's only November, how could it. A Card!" In one swift movement, he was on the ground a story below (AN: I don't know on which floor it was in the series. If I'm off, we'll just say he moved.) and running for the park. The reason for this destination; he could sense Sakura's pink aura swell with power in that direction.  
  
The closer Syaoran came to the park, the thicker the snowfall grew until it turned into an all out blizzard.  
  
What kind of card is this?! He wondered, pushing through it angrily. This storm was the only thing standing between him and his Sakura, and he would get to her, no mater what.  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
The storm sprang up out of no where, just like the snow had done. Sakura had been strolling happily through the park when it hit her, nearly a sheer wall of white, covering in indescribable cold. The storm pushed her into a small snow bank beneath a tree with supernatural force and held her there.  
  
She fought the storm until her physical force diminished. Then she struggled against her foe with the only weapon she had left.  
  
Sakura called upon her wand and then a card, saying "Earthy! Make a wall around me to keep out the snow!"  
  
Out of the card emerged the card's sprit, who turned to it's master and replied sadly, "I cannot help you. You must capture this card yourself, mistress." It turned back into a card and dropped into Sakura's outstretched palm. Her wand as well returned to it's key form at the chain around her neck.  
  
So this is a card? Saren-jin said they were caught by trials. What type of trial is this? She wondered, fighting off the cold that was surrounding her. So cold. I wish I knew how to defeat this card. Cold. so cold. freezing. No! Concentrate on defeating the card. I can't use any of the other cards and. It's so cold. so cold. so.  
  
Sakura finally surrendered herself to her impending her doom. There was nothing she could do, at least nothing she could think of doing. She was going to freeze to death, right here. With a sigh, she allowed herself to collapse into the snow. At first, it was cold, but then the feeling was far away, replaced by a numb, hollow feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't fight, Syaoran." She whispered even through she knew he was no where near her. Wait, did she just feel a flicker of a familiar green aura? No, it was just her imagination. "Syaoran, I love you." She told the wind before collapsing into unconsciousness.  
  
***Syaoran's POV***  
  
Hold on Sakura, I'm coming. Syaoran thought through gritted teeth as he fought his was through the knee deeps snow. He could feel her close- by and he could tell she was weakening. The sudden burst of power he had felt from her had probably been her using a Clow Card (AN: I just remembered that she changed them into Sakura cards, but I don't want to deal with that.). Whether or not it had worked he had yet to see.  
  
I'm nearly there Sakura, hang in there. He was nearly there, it felt as though he could reach out and touch her, her aura was so close. Wait, what aura? He didn't feel anything. That could mean one of two things; either he had suddenly turned in the wrong direction and drifted far, far off course or.  
  
"Sakura!! Sakura!!" Syaoran screamed her name until he was horse, fearing the worse fate for his cherry blossom.  
  
He had just about lost all hope of ever seeing her alive again when he stumbled over something half buried in the snow. His heart stopped when he looked down. There lay Sakura, face pale, lips blue, and lying absolutely still.  
  
"Oh god, Sakura." He was barley able to breath as he knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. Her usually warm body was ice cold, and upon searching tirelessly, Syaoran felt a weak plus.  
  
"Sakura, you can't do this to me, I love you." He exclaimed, biting his lip. For the first time in his entire life, Syaoran Li felt like crying. But he knew better than that. Without immediate action Sakura would surely die. He began by wrapping his light jacket around her and rubbing her arms, legs and face to warm her. After what seemed to be hours of tedious work, his beloved began to regain some color. He held Sakura close, blocking her from the snow and hoping to provide her with at least a little heat.  
  
For nearly an hour Syaoran spoke to her, told her stories, anything that might merit a response and keep himself from falling asleep. Finally, his actions were rewarded.  
  
"S.Syaoran?" Wondered a sleepy voice.  
  
Syaoran looked down and his eyes were met by a pair of beautiful emerald ones. "Sakura, you're awake. How do you feel? Can you move everything?"  
  
She nodded, "This is one of the cards we're supposed to catch, you know. But I don't know how we're supposed to do it."  
  
"It's all right, we'll figure something out." He replied, kissing her loving. "Even if this takes forever. I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Do you think you have that kind of endurance?" She joked and looked up in surprise. The snow was gone and the sky was once again blue. They were in each other's arms, seated on a small grassy slope underneath a pine tree. Before them hovered a nearly transparent woman. She was tall and slender with flowing red hair and a muscular build. The clothes she wore were those of a Roman goddess, and in her right had she carried a weighted chain. A smile passed her lips as she looked at the couple and said simply, "Endurance." Seconds later, nothing remained by a small, red rectangle with her picture on it and the words 'endurance' scrolled neatly across the top;  
  
The card then flew towards them and landed in atop their linked hands, balancing for a second before drifting to the ground. Syaoran picked it up and scrutinized it before handing it to Sakura. "I don't understand, how did we catch it?" She wondered.  
  
"You said its name, maybe that was it."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, may." The rest of her sentence was interrupted by a hacking cough.  
  
"You're sick." Syaoran observed.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She protested, coughing again.  
  
"No, you're obviously sick. Come on, lets get you home and in bed."  
  
Sakura shook her head fiercely, "You can't take me home, Touya would kill you!"  
  
"I thought you couldn't wait to tell him." He joked.  
  
"No. I did but."  
  
Syaoran laughed and scooped her easily into his arms. "I wasn't planning on taking you there in the first place, so don't worry."  
  
"You're not, huh? Then where are you taking me?"  
  
"Just have to wait and find out, I guess." He replied, starting off across the grass.  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived at Syaoran's apartment. Sakura had fallen asleep on the walk over, so he placed her on the bed, covered her with the blankets, and walked out of the room to find something warm for her to eat. His cabinets were pretty bare, so he set to work making some soup. As he pulled the ingredients from various shelves, he thought he felt a tinge of magic in the air, but the next second it was gone. (AN: Can you say 'foreshadowing'?)  
  
It's nothing. He assured himself, I'm just tired and after that trial, my senses are all on edge.  
  
Without a second thought, he turned back to his project. When the soup was one the stove he went to check on Sakura. She was still peacefully asleep, just the way he'd left her.  
  
She's so beautiful. The familiar thought floated across his mind as he gazed at her, So perfect, so.  
  
Weak? Chimed in a part of his mind he wasn't used to hearing from (AN: no, he's not going crazy, just keep reading and it will all make sense.) Face it, if we hadn't been there to rescue her, she wouldn't have survived the trial. How can we love such a weak thing?  
  
How could you even ask that question? Who are you anyway?!  
  
You're wiser half, of course. Now don't get angry with me just yet. Just listen to the facts, then you can make your decision.  
  
What decision would that be?  
  
Whether or not you truly love Sakura.  
  
How can you even.  
  
Just listen. You must admit, she is rather weak. Not even able to fight off the weakest of the trial cards.  
  
How do you know it was the weakest?  
  
I know, and deep down you know it too. Do you really want to have to watch after her for the rest of your life, like a child? You need and equal, not an inferior.  
  
Sakura is not weak, and she is my equal. I love her.  
  
But does she love you.  
  
Of course.  
  
How do you know?  
  
She told me.  
  
Words are empty; actions speak louder than words.  
  
Nothing she's done would make me thing otherwise.  
  
Nothing that you've seen, at least. Lets just have a look into the future, shall we, then we'll see whether or not you change my mind.  
  
I can't look into the future, so neither can you.  
  
Of course I can. I am the magical side, after all. Watch. If you don't believe what I'm telling you now, tomorrow you will.  
  
You mean.  
  
Yes, this will happen tomorrow.  
  
I don't believe you.  
  
Fine, suit yourself.  
  
Syaoran was suddenly standing in the another dimension, much like Cham-si's prison. Suddenly, the blackness in front of him burst into color. The image in front of him was one of Sakura, standing near a bench in the park. It looked as thought she was waiting for someone, judging from the way she kept glancing around.  
  
A smile suddenly appeared on her face and she called an inaudible greeting to an approaching figure. Syaoran recognized the blonde boy as one of the exchange students who had recently come to their school.  
  
Sakura took his hand and led him to the bench, smiling as she spoke to him. The boy nodded once or twice then replied to one of her comments. An joyous look appeared on her face and she hugged him.  
  
Syaoran felt a twinge of jealousy, but reassured himself. It's just a hug. Sakura hugs her friends all the time. It's not like she. He felt his heart shatter as the boy leaned in and kissed her in a more than friendly way. Syaoran turned his back on the projection and he was once again back in his room, watching Sakura sleep.  
  
That will not happen. She would never.  
  
Think what you like, but tomorrow you will see for certain.  
  
His internal conversation was interrupted by an anguished cry from the bed. "Syaoran, no!"  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
Her dreams were filled with pictures of her favorite things, so of course they drifted towards Syaoran.  
  
Sakura was very surprised when his image disappeared, only to be replaced by one of herself.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Her replica wondered.  
  
"Of course." The real Sakura responded  
  
"And you think he loves you?"  
  
"I know he does."  
  
"You're positive? You never thought, just for a second, that he was only playing with you?"  
  
"Syaoran would never do anything to hurt me!" She replied defensively.  
  
"So this would never happen?" An image flashed before her eyes, one of Syaoran kissing a blonde haired girl in the park. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you this was the future?"  
  
She shook her head forcefully. "No."  
  
"It is."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Her image ignored her comment. "would you like to see the rest of the future?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the scene replayed itself and continued. This time, she saw herself standing a few feet away, looking on in disbelief.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
He glanced up and looked towards her with cold eyes. "Go away Sakura, you're interrupting something."  
  
"How could you?" She managed to spit out, "I thought you loved me!"  
  
"and you believed me?" he wondered, "I never loved you, Sakura. Now leave."  
  
"No, Syaoran!" She exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly she looked up and found herself back in the real world with tears in her eyes and Syaoran's arms around her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He wondered in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yea, I just had a horrible, horrible nightmare."  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'd rather forget it." They were both quite, taking pleasure in each other's embrace. "Syaoran, do you love me?" Sakura wondered suddenly.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Do you love me?" She repeated.  
  
Images of Sakura being kissed by the blonde haired boy flashed through his mind.  
  
"Syaoran?" She wondered, her tone panicked.  
  
"Huh, what?" Syaoran wondered, coming back into reality.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What ques. oh, yes, of course Sakura."  
  
She smiled shakily. That had taken a little too long for her liking. Nothings happening, I'm just being paranoid. She assured herself, but she could fight the uncomfortable feeling that crept up her spine.  
  
"Uh, Syaoran, I should probably head home." She said nervously as she got to her feet.  
  
He gave her a curious look, but shrugged. "Okay." He replied, rising also. "Do you want me to walk you?"  
  
"No thanks. You could imagine what Touya would do if he saw you and me together. Plus it's just a few blocks."  
  
Syaoran was beginning to feel doubt creep into his mind. You know her better than anyone, she would never go behind your back like that. He attempted to assure himself, but suspicion still lingered. She didn't do anything, damn it. Those were just imaginary images! "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hai Syaoran. Bye!"  
  
He walked her to the door and waved, watching her disappear down the street from his window.  
  
**********  
  
Sorry, I just had to end it there. This is probably the longest chapter I've written ever, plus I've got so much stuff to do, and I'm absolutely exhausted!! Actually, I was home all day today for a performance, so I had some extra time. Opening night tomorrow! I'm so excited!! (like you care.) It's almost the weekend, I'll hopefully get lots more out then. Don't 'cha just hate me for putting all those lovely doubts in there heads?  
  
Oh yea, I lied, or maybe not. There is a special appearance in this one, but not the one I meant to put in. I couldn't find enough info on him, so it'll have to wait for a later date. As always, reviews and e-mails encourage me lots, so make sure you send them!! pikogio@yahoo.com Until next time ~ Trulie H. 


	6. Emotions

What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
I'm back with the next chapter! I must say, I'm getting a bit discourage 'cause I haven't gotten many reviews in the past few days. (hint hint). Oh well, I just need to know people are reading this, and I guess they are. So here it is, Chapter 6 of "What I wouldn't give."  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl who like to write fanfictions. This girl, however, did NOT own CCS. Guess who the girl is? Yep, Trulie H., so don't sue me, you won't get zip!  
  
What I wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter Six: Emotions  
  
The next morning, Sakura was awaken by the ringing of the telephone. Touya and her father weren't home, so she had no choice but to answer it.  
  
"Moushi Moushi (AN: Spelled right?), this is Sakura."  
  
"Hi Sakura, this is Jacob (AN: Don't kill me for the name yet, he is American)." Came a voice she barley recognized.  
  
"Oh, Jacob-kun. How are you?" She asked politely. She knew Jacob as an American exchange student who had recently arrived at their school. He had been her assigned partner for a project they had recently been assigned, which was probably why he had her phone number.  
  
"I'm sorry to call you, Sakura, but I kind of needed someone to talk to, and you were the first person who came to mind." He apologized, ending his sentence hopefully.  
  
Now she was really mystified. Jacob had never seemed like the type to call up some girl he barley knew because he 'needed to talk', but being the kind person she was, she agreed. "Of course, what about?"  
  
"Um, I wanted to talk to you face to face, if that's all right. Could you meet me at the park downtown in ten minutes?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye Sakura, thanks a lot."  
  
"My pleasure, Jacob-kun. I'll see you then."  
  
She hung up the phone and glanced at the clock; 10:25. Just enough time to get ready and get there. She thought, pulling on a long sleeve shirt and pants.  
  
"Kero-chan, wake-up." She demanded, running a brush through her hair.  
  
"Aw what is it?" He wondered drowsily.  
  
"I'm going to the park to meet a friend, all right?"  
  
"Is that why you woke me up?" He grumbled.  
  
"And I wanted to know if you'd like something to eat before I left. I think dad made some cookies last night."  
  
"Cookies?!" He demanded, now fully awake with hearts in his eyes.  
  
***10 minutes later*** (AN: This is pretty weird, I don't know where I got this part.)  
  
The morning was cool, Sakura was very glad she had decided to bring along her jacket. As she walked down one of the park's many pathways, she spotted Jacob sitting on a bench nearby.  
  
"Good-morning, Jacob-kun!" She called to the blonde haired boy.  
  
He glanced up and gave a stressed smile. "Hi Sakura."  
  
"What's wrong?" she wondered with concern as she took a seat on the bench beside him. The pained look on his face worried her, as did the way he held his hands out of view.  
  
"Sakura I need to tell you something. Last night I. I." He sighed and pulled his hands into view. They were bandaged with gaze around the wrist area.  
  
"Jacob-kun, what happened?" Sakura demanded.  
  
Silently, he pulled the gaze off one revealing a deep gash positioned right across the major veins of his hand.  
  
"Jacob, y.you didn't try to.!" She exclaimed in a panicked voice.  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know I just felt so. alone and out of place I guess."  
  
"Because you're away from home?"  
  
He nodded again. "I guess, but. I know I need help. And I was hoping you."  
  
"Of course, Jacob-kun!" She exclaimed, hugging him to assure him she cared.  
  
"Thank-you Sakura, I knew you would help."  
  
*** Syaoran's POV***  
  
Syaoran slept very little after Sakura left. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. It scared him because he knew the problem was not something that could be fixed with cards or magic; it was between the two of them. The thought of losing Sakura, for any reason, was not one he wanted to dwell on for very long.  
  
After awaking from a fitful night of sleep, he decided to calm him mind with meditation and training. For a few hours he practiced, thinking of Sakura all the time. When, finally, he was too exhausted to work anymore he knew what he had to do.  
  
He glanced at the clock; 10:34. Sakura probably wasn't up, he reasoned, but this was important.  
  
Syaoran dialed her number and wait for someone to pick up. Hopefully it would be her and not Touya. But what would he tell her? He'd have to think of something quick, she would answer any second.  
  
"Moushi Moushi, Kinomoto residence." Came a voice he recognized all too well.  
  
"Stuffed animal, what are you doing answering phones? Where's Sakura?"  
  
"Ah! The Chinese gaki!" Kero exclaimed, "why are you calling here? And I"M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!"  
  
"Relax stuffed animal, I wanted to talk to Sakura."  
  
"Well tuff luck, gaki. She's not here right now."  
  
"Where is she?!" He demanded.  
  
"She went to meet a friend in the park, I think his name was Jack or Jacob or something like that."  
  
Syaoran froze. His dream. Sakura kissing the blonde exchange student, in the park. His other half had said it would happen today, what if. No, she would never. He quickly shook the thought from his mind.  
  
"Hello, gaki, are you still there?!!" Demanded an angry guardian beast.  
  
Without greeting, Syoran hung up the phone and walked out the door, heading towards the park.  
  
You doubt her, don't you? Asked that annoying voice in his head that was all too familiar.  
  
No, I trust her. He replied stubbornly.  
  
Then why are you going to check up on her?  
  
I'm not, I just need to talk to her.  
  
Say whatever you like, I know the truth.  
  
Syoraon gritted his teeth. He felt like strangling the voice. The only problem with that would be he would be strangling himself.  
  
Once at the park, Syaoran quickly set about the task of finding Sakura. It wasn't difficult; he could feel her aura. He followed the soothing pink until he saw her, sitting on a park bench with. He froze. The scene directly from his dream assaulted him. Sakura talking with the other boy. Only this time she didn't look happy, maybe that was good thing.  
  
Then she hugged him. Its all right, it's different already. She wasn't happy in the beginning.  
  
Are you certain? Wondered the voice.  
  
He watched in apprehension as they parted and the boy smiled, saying something inaudible. Sakura seemed to be telling him it was nothing or something along those lines when it happened.  
  
The boy leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. It was too painful for Syoaraon to watch; he turned and ran in the other direction, not wanting to see anything else.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
"Jacob, what are you doing?!" Sakura demanded, pushing him away. He had just kissed her, and it had been unexpected as well as unwanted.  
  
He looked at her, genuinely puzzled. "I'm sorry Sakura, I wanted to show you how much I love you."  
  
She winced at the words. How was she supposed to tell him she loved Syaoran, not him, and still keep him from hurting or killing himself.  
  
"I guess you don't know this, Jacob-kun, but I'm in love with Syaoran. I'm very sorry."  
  
He nodded, as if he expected this. "I thought you might be, but are you sure he loves you back?"  
  
"What?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't want to tell you this, Sakura, because it will hurt you. But I think not telling you would hurt you more in the long run."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She wondered in a panicked tone.  
  
"He doesn't love you Sakura. He's just playing with you."  
  
She blinked, his words overlapping with those of her dream.  
  
"He would never."  
  
"I've seen him. Him and my sister. She knows about you, and thinks its very funny."  
  
Sakura glared at him, "Syaoran would never do something like that to me." She exclaimed, jumping off the bench."  
  
"Sakura, wait. I just."  
  
"Leave me alone! Don't talk to me!" She yelled, setting off in the other direction. Sakura could feel Syaoran's aura nearby. She would find him and ask him for herself. The answer would be no, she knew. Her Syaoran would never do something like that to her, ever.  
  
***Syaoran's POV***  
  
Syaoran walked blindly through the park. Desperately pushing back the tears that threatened. How could you, Sakura? He wondered, I trusted you, I loved you. And look what you did to me. How could you?  
  
His deep inner brooding was interrupted by a high pitched voice. "Hey Syaoran!"  
  
He looked to his right and saw Janette approaching. She was a tall, well figured blonde; an exchange student from the United States, that boy's sister in fact. She had been after him since she arrived a few days ago, just like every other girl at his school. And up until now he had had eyes only for Sakura.  
  
She obviously moved on, why don't you? Wondered the voice.  
  
I don't want to move on, I love her. Pleaded the other part of his mind. Syaoran quickly covered it up. It would be her lost, she'd see.  
  
That was when he felt her aura coming towards him. He didn't want to face her, not after what he had just seen, and chances were she didn't know he had seen it. Who knew how long she had been with that boy!  
  
Syaoran's glance feel on Janette. What he was thinking was rude, selfish, and unfair, but he didn't care. He'd show that Sakura, he could and would move on. He didn't need her, though deep down inside he knew that statement was false.  
  
Without a seconds warning, he drew Janette onto the nearest bench and kissed her. She giggled, but didn't protest.  
  
"Syaoran?" He recognized Sakura's voice and the hurt it contained broke his heart, but he would not let himself care.  
  
He broke the kiss and looked up at with the coldest gaze he could muster. "Go away Sakura, you're interrupting something." He said, starring her straight in the eye.  
  
The expression on Sakura's face showed she was absolutely deviated. "How could you?" She managed to spit out, "I thought you loved me!"  
  
Syaoran's heart acted to comfort her, but he buried it with images of her betrayal. I will not care. This is all her fault, not mine. I'll show her. "And you believed me?" he wondered, thought he didn't mean it in the least. "I never loved you, Sakura. Now leave."  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
"Syaoran, no." She choked out. It felt as though her entire world was collapsing in on her. Syaoran didn't love her, he never did. He had been playing with her this entire time. It hurt so much to think about it. Sakura wanted desperately to dismiss it as a bad dream, but the proof in front of her was all to clear.  
  
She felt a hand on her should and gasped. It was Jacob, but that wasn't what shocked her. She had felt a magic to his touch, and not the normal aura type, but card magic.  
  
Suddenly, it hit her. "Syaoran, this is a trial!" She exclaimed, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked in a cold tone.  
  
"Its one of the cards we need to capture! Syaoran, you have to believe me. I know you love me! Help me capture it, we need to figure out its name!"  
  
She looked hopefully down at Syaoran, but he just looked at her dumbly.  
  
"Sakura, are you feeling all right?" 'Jacob' wondered.  
  
"What card are you?!" she demanded of him.  
  
He just looked puzzled.  
  
"Love!" She yelled out, getting no reaction but puzzled looks from the group, "Hate! Trust!!" Sakura paused, thinking for a moment before exclaiming triumphantly, "EMOTIONS!!"  
  
A small glimmer of light encircled Jacob and his sister. They nodded, identical smiles on their faces, and moved to take each other's hands. A flash of golden light emerged and where the two students had been stood two children dressed in matching red robes. In one hand, the girl held a theatrical mask (AN: You know the kind, smile on one side, frown and tear on the other) in one hand and a red rose in the other. The boy held the mask, his hand positioned atop the girls and he held a broken key in the other. Again, they smiled and spoke together, "Endurance." Before returning to their card form. The card hovered in the air momentarily before falling between them.  
  
Sakura looked at it and picked it up with shaking hands. She didn't dare look to Syaoran, fearing the worst reaction. If the words he spoke had been true, she would die.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked gently. She forced herself to look up and saw him kneeling with her on the ground. "Sakura?" He repeated, hesitantly putting hands on her shoulders, "Sakura, I'm sorry."  
  
"Did you mean it?" She wondered after inhaling deeply.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"What. what you told me. just now."  
  
"No, of course not Sakura." He exclaimed, embracing her tightly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. "Then why did you say it?"  
  
"Because I. I was. There's no good explanation. I was so jealous after I saw him kiss you and. It was straight from my dream."  
  
"You saw?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And you had a dream, about something like this happening?"  
  
"In my dream that was exactly what happened."  
  
"Remember last night, when you woke me up from my nightmare?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"That was it." She replied softly.  
  
"What was it?" He wondered.  
  
"You kissing another girl, telling me you didn't love me, that you never loved me."  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I love you and I always have. I never should have said those things, because they weren't true, even if I was angry with you and."  
  
She silenced him with a kiss. Syaoran observed that although it was much shorter than the one he had shared with Janette, it was much more satisfying. "I forgive you, Syaoran. And I love you, now and always. And. I bet you're wondering what happened that would make Jacob kiss me."  
  
"I could see why he did it." He replied with a teasing smile, "And I really can't blame him, now that I think of it."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Don't ever leave me, Syaoran. Promise me."  
  
"Never Sakura, never ever."  
  
Clapping disrupted the moment. The couple turned only to see Cham-si standing before them, a smirk on his face. "Touching very touching, I must say. I guess you two are stronger than I originally thought. Two challenge cards down, three to go." His smirk grew. "The only problem is, how to know which one will defeat me?"  
  
"We'll find it and defeat you." Syaoran promised, getting to his feet. Sakura followed suite and stood by his side, Emotion card tucked safely in her pocket along with Endurance.  
  
"How do you know you don't already have it?" He wondered mockingly.  
  
Sakura took the cards from her pockets and examined them closely.  
  
"Care to try one, little Cherry Blossom? You have a one in five chance of being right."  
  
He's a card and only the card opposite him can defeat him. Hmm. the opposite of emotions is would be emotionless, that defiantly describes Cham-si. But the opposite of endurance is weakness I guess, and Cham-si is defiantly not weak. That means. it must be emotions!  
  
Sakura called out her wand and hit the newly captured card, calling, "Emotions, release and dispel!"  
  
Syaoran screamed for her to stop, but it was to late.  
  
Emotions emerged from the card, looked at each other and then to Sakura, sadness written across their faces. They returned to card form and Cham-si chuckled.  
  
"Thank-you for that Card Mistress, you are mine." He held out his hand and Sakura disappeared.  
  
Syaoran blinked, then drew his sword.  
  
"Put it away, young warrior, you can do nothing."  
  
"But I can try." He growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Cham-si smirked, waved his hand, and Syaoran hit the ground, out could.  
  
**************  
  
Dun, dun, dun!!! The End. Sorry, cliff hanger, I know. But don't fret, I'll write more, if I get reviews. I know this is evil, but I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next one. I've been getting a bit discouraged =, and I need some encouragement. That's 10 reviews, t-e-n or d-i-e-z or however you wanna say it. Via fanfiction.net or my e-mail; pikogio@yahoo.com Until then ~ Trulie H. 


	7. Fate, Danger, and Loyalty

What I Wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Lo siento muy, muy, muy!!! I'm sooooo sorry its taken such a long time!! Just for the record, I wasn't serious about the review thing (and sorry for everyone for keeping you waiting), it was just some weird desire that popped up during 'that time of the month' if ya know what I mean. Freaking PMS \!!! That and I've been busy working on another story from someone else who will remain unnamed since it is supposed to be an X-mas surprise. Well, anyway, after much time, here it is, chapter seven!!! Comments, flames, everything is welcome; and they next chapter will be out soon!!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Well, since it is Christmas, I think CLAMP should be cool and give me part of the rights of CCS. No? Not even a piece? I'll share with all my reviewers, I promise!!! No!!? Fine then =,(. I don't own CCS (sob sob) and never will, not even on Christmas. But hey, who knows what Santa Claus will bring!! {If I get my X-mas wish, you'll be able to tell cause I'll change the names in the American version to the Japanese one and change various other things like. ha like that will ever happen  
  
What I Wouldn't Give.  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter Seven: Fate, Danger, and Loyalty  
  
Emotions emerged from the card, looked at each other and then to Sakura, sadness written across their faces. They returned to card form and Cham-si chuckled.  
  
"Thank-you for that Card Mistress, you are mine." He held out his hand and Sakura disappeared.  
  
Syaroan blinked, then drew his sword.  
  
"Put it away, young warrior, you can do nothing."  
  
"But I can try." He growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Cham-si smirked, waved his hand, and Syaroan hit the ground, out could.  
  
**********  
  
"Sakura. no!" Syaoran screamed and sat upright in bed. His breath came in jagged gasps and his mind was a swirl of thoughts. Where was Sakura? Cham-si had here, and he had to get her back. Cham-si? Who was Cham-si? Wasn't he.  
  
Syaoran hit his head in frustration. Why couldn't he remember? Images were draining from his mind at such a rapid pace that his head began to throb. Why can't I remember?!! He demanded of himself,  
  
Because it was a dream, baka, and dreams go away. Argued his 'sensible' side.  
  
That made sense. After all, he certainly would have known if there were any other threat to Sakura and the cards, wouldn't he? Plus, Clow-sama didn't have any apprentices and there were no more cards.  
  
"A dream, just a dream." He sighed in relief. It was horrible, the thought of losing Sakura made his heart shatter. With a quick glance at the clock, he decided it was time to wake up and start school. But before he could move from his place on the bed, the door flew open with amazing speed and a loud, annoying voice called out, "Xio Lang, time to wake u- up!!"  
  
Syaoran blinked and stared at his cousin, "Meylin (AN: spelled correct??), what are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and skipped over to his bed, "I live here, Xio Lang, or did you forget?"  
  
"What? Since when do you live with me, in Japan, I thought you went back."  
  
Her exsprestion turned to one of puzzlement, "Japan? You're in Hong Kong, Xio Lang. When have you ever been to Japan?"  
  
"To capture the Clow Cards. Don't you remember?" He demanded, "The Clan Elders sent us to capture them, but Sakura had them already, and we."  
  
"You must be dreaming again." Meylin replied, smiling nervously, "The Clow Cards are a legend, and as for the elders." She shook her head sadly, "The entire Clan was destroyed, we barley got away. Remember now, Xio Lang?"  
  
He looked at her, unbelieving and confused. What was going on here? Was he just dreaming up Sakura and the cards? That was impossible, the experiences were far to real to be anything but real. "Then where are we, Meylin?"  
  
"Our home by the factory. You really need to work less, Xio Lang. You're becoming to delusional from lack of sleep. But come on, we need to get to work."  
  
"Work? We work?"  
  
She snorted at walked towards the door, "You act like we were rich or something." She smirked. "Of course we work, how else would we be able to live? You'd better hurry, Xio Lang; you know how Clow-sama gets when you're late. Or maybe you don't." She added as an after thought before leaving the room and closing the door behind.  
  
"Clow-sama?!" Syaoran demanded of no one in particular. While his bewildered mind spun round and round, he took a chance to examine his surroundings. He noticed, with a slight shock, that the room he was sleep in looked about ready to collapse in on him. The ceiling was sagging, the windows were broken and taped, and his bed wasn't really a bed but a pallet of old, dirty blankets.  
  
What does this mean? Is this really my life? How could I forget? But if it was, what about Sakura and the Cards and everyone else? I couldn't have dreamed all that up in one night, could I? And if this was really my. wouldn't I remember what. but I don't so. it can't be. it can't. its impossible.  
  
"Xio Lang, hurry!" Meylin demanded, bursting into the room again. When she found him still on the bed, she gave an exasperated sigh and pulled him to his feet. "Put this on." She instructed, tossing a battered jacket at him. "Really, Xio Lang, I know you got hit by that bar yesterday, but I thought that you were tuffer than that. Oh well, we need to go." Meylin pulled him out the door and down a rickety stairwell at an alarming pace.  
  
Through the street the pair raced at break-neck speed, dodging groups of well dressed people who shouted at them. A large, dirty building that belched smoke into the air became increasingly closer. Meylin drug Syaoran up the steps of the building, through the doors, and into a long, narrow room occupied by thousands of people and a long conveyer belt. Once inside, she shoved him into a position next to her and stood panting, trying to catch her breath.  
  
A loud bell rang through the complex and the conveyer belt jerked to life. Small items began to appear on it. Syaoran looked to Meylin questionably.  
  
She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Its easy, Xio Lang, snap the red ones on to the blue ones."  
  
He nodded and began his trials, confused as every but unable to do anything about it.  
  
*** Many hours and many blue & red things later.  
  
Syaoran slumped out of the factory, Meylin at his side. Outside, the sky was just beginning to turn dark. Never, in all his life had he worked so hard. His hands were bleeding and his legs stiff from the hours of standing. And the worst part, all there labor hadn't even earned them a single meal, not yet anyway.  
  
"Is it always like this?" He demanded wearily of his cousin.  
  
"You still don't remember?" Meylin demanded, a worried expression crossing her face, "Xio Lang, maybe you need to go to the doctor."  
  
"No, I'm fine Meylin." He assured her, although he knew it was a lie.  
  
There were passing along side a ground of rich people, probably on their way to the theater or some other type of amusement. Syaoran didn't pay them any attention, he was too tired. Instead, he kept his eyes set on the ground, concentrating on one thing and one thing along, getting home and getting some rest. That was, until he caught a glimpse of auburn hair that looked strangely familiar.  
  
Sakura? Sure enough, when he turned his head, he found himself looking into a pair of dazzling emerald eyes that he knew he could never imagin. Sakura was standing before him, clothed in a dress with an unbelievably large skirt. She recognized him, but his expression was pained.  
  
"Its a card, Syaoran." She whispered, "Name the." Suddenly, she slumped foreword, unconscious. He took a step foreword, but froze when he saw who it was that had caught her. He recognized the man immediately, "Cham-si."  
  
He smirked and lifted the unconscious Sakura into his arms, "She is mine." He sneered, "Enjoy your life, little wolf."  
  
"Xio Lang, what's wrong?" wondered Meylin in a concerned tone, tugging gently in his arm.  
  
He pulled it away, mind whirling to name the card that held him prisoner, "Switch!!" He screamed, causing people everywhere to look in his direction with odd looks lining their faces. "Dream!"  
  
Meylin grabbed his shoulders, "Be quite. Xio Lang, what are you doing?"  
  
He ignored her and continued his proceedings, "History! I don't know!!! Chance!! Luck!!! FATE!!"  
  
Suddenly, the scene before him froze. Only one man was moving; he looked to be merchant, judging from the way he was dressed. He walked towards Syaoran, holding a blanket imprinted with stars in one hand and a set of dice (AN: I know dice plural is 'die' but I didn't want to use it cause it sounded weird.) in the other. With a bow, the man smile, whispered, 'Fate' and changed back into his card form.  
  
As soon as the card touched his hand, the world in front of him vanished, only to be replaced with the living room of his apartment back in Japan. Syaoran blinked and looked down at the card in his hands.  
  
It was real, it hadn't been a dream, just a card. just a card. but he had to make sure. Rushing to the phone, he dialed the number and waited impatiently as the phone ran.  
  
"This is Meylin." Answer the voice on the other line.  
  
Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry Meylin, wrong number." He muttered into the receiver and hung up the phone.  
  
So now what? He wondered to himself, feeling quite numb. I have another card, but I don't think its the right one and I don't want to try it until I have too. But I have to help Sakura. if I don't then. I won't think about that. I need to find the rest of the cards before I can do anything.  
  
And with that revelation, he set out in search of the remanding two cards.  
  
Syaoran walked to his door, flung it open, and jumped back in surprise. A boy with dark hair and glasses was standing there, finger poised to ring his door bell. He grinned when he saw Syaoran. "Hello my cute little descendant, surprise to see me?"  
  
"H. Hiiragizawa, what are you doing here!" Syaoran demanded, glaring at Eriol.  
  
"I came to help, of course." He replied as if the answer should have been obvious. "Where's Sakura-chan? You both should hear what I have to say about Cham."  
  
"She's not here." Came his solemn return. "Your apprentice tricked her into a using the wrong card and captured her."  
  
Eriol frowned, "He isn't actually my apprentice, more like Clow Reed's apprentice. But since I am half Clow Reed's reincarnation, I guess that makes him half my previous self's."  
  
"Hiiragizawa, it doesn't mater. What do you have to tell me about Cham- si?"  
  
"Right. Well, I came to tell you that you had to be careful which of the new cards you used on him, because using the wrong card could have bad effects."  
  
"A little late." Syaoran growled.  
  
"Don't get angry yet, my cute little descendant, I still have something that may help you."  
  
He was getting impatient, "Hurry up, I don't have all day. There's still two cards left to capture."  
  
"Wrong, all the cards have been captured."  
  
"But what."  
  
With a mysertious grin Eriol pulled two red cards from his pocket and presented them to Syaoran. He examined them carefully. The first was named, 'danger'. It showed a nothing but a black shadow silhouetted against the blood red fire. The second was 'loyalty', which showed what looked to be a lady knight with sword crossed over her chest and her head bowed solemnly. "Hiiragizawa, how."  
  
"Being half Clow Reed's incarnation has its advantages." The other boy replied with a smile. "Now, I still know some stuff that could be useful. Firstly, you and Sakura both need to be together to use these cards; meaning you can't defeat Cham-si alone. Second, you still have a chance, obviously, but that chance only lasts as long as Cham-si doesn't get a hold of the cards."  
  
"Sakura had the cards, so its already too late." Syaoran replied sadly.  
  
Eriol had knowing look in his eyes, "Does she?"  
  
"Where else would he be?" He demanded angrily.  
  
He shrugged, "with the book and guardian perhaps?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "You mean. they're still in her room?"  
  
"They might be." Came the reply, followed by, "You'll just have to go look, won't you."  
  
He didn't like the suggestive tone that went with the last statement, and he fixed him with a glare to be sure the other boy knew it.  
  
Eriol, instead, laughed. "Come on, don't tell me you've never thought of.  
  
"Shut up Hiiragizawa." Syaoran demanded, fighting down a blush at the idea of what he was suggesting.  
  
"You'd better hurry." He pushed, laughing when Syaoran sent another glare his way.  
  
"Fine, I'm going." He muttered, following Eriol out the door of his apartment down the street.  
  
*** Sakura ***  
  
"Stupid girl, why can't you just keep quite?!" Demanded a raging Cham-si.  
  
Sakura did her best to imitate one of Syaoran's glares, "Why can't you accept the fact that you lost to Saren-jin years ago, then none of this would be happening!"  
  
He directed his intense gaze to her and smirked, "I lost, did I? Yes, Mistress, I lost. Which it why he is DEAD and I am ALIVE!!"  
  
"You're not alive, you're a card." She pointed out, "In fact, you're not even a card."  
  
"Now I am, but as soon as I have the cards, I will be the most powerful sorcerer ever!!" A sly grin spread over his face. "While we're on the topic of the cards, hand them over."  
  
"I don't have them, and even if I did, I wouldn't give them to you." Sakura spat.  
  
"Where are they?" He inquired.  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
Cham-si was quite, considering the possibilities. "With your little wolf maybe? Perhaps I should. 'ask' him about them." He suggested craftily.  
  
"leave Syaoran alone, he doesn't have them."  
  
He chuckled, "It seems I've hit a nerve." He mused, an evil grin on his face. "How about this for a proposal; tell me where you are hiding the cards and your Syaoran won't be hurt. But if you don't corporate. Well, I can't guarantee his safety."  
  
"You can't hurt Syaoran." Sakura said stubbornly, but she was worried.  
  
"I can't, can I?" Cham-si wondered. An image flashed before her mind; Syaoran was laying on the ground, unmoving. Around him was a thick, dark puddle; blood. Suddenly he moaned and rolled onto this back, a sword, his sword, protruding from his stomach. "Wouldn't want this to become reality, would you Card Mistress?" He wondered sweetly.  
  
Sakura blinked, the scene was gone, but the picture of Syaoran lying in his own blood was engraved into her mind. He wouldn't do that. She tried to convince herself. Or would he? He was cold blooded enough to kill Saren-jin, who was his partner and probably friend to some extent. Sakura took a deep breath, her mind made up, Forgive me, Syaoran, but I don't want to see you hurt. She pleaded silently. "At my home, on my dresser." She said quietly, not meeting his gaze.  
  
He grinned, "Thank-you, cherry blossom. I'm glad you saw it my way. Now, just relax and I will return momentarily." Cham-si walked away, quickly disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Sakura watched him leave. Seconds later, the full impact of what she had done hit her. She had just given Cham-si the one thing he needed to essentially rule the world. Now, when the world was in chaos and millions were dying, it would be all her fault. Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying, but the tears still came. One by one the slipped down her cheek and joined their brothers on the ground in front of her.  
  
*****  
  
So, what'd ya think? Lemme know, k? Was I OOC w/ Eriol? If I was, don't blame me, its not my fault!! That card was weird, huh? Well that's what happens when teachers assign essays on the Industrial Revolution of Christmas Break! Ha Ha! Oh yea, I'm kinda stuck as to what to do next, so plz. Send me your suggestions (I'm sure you have some!!) Okays, MERRY CHRISTMAS + HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! Laters ~ Trulie H. (Samie, I'll call ya day after Xmas, k? Keep your schedule clear!!) 


	8. Clow Cards

No, I'm not dead. I'm still alive. Plz. forgive me for taking such a long time!!! I don't feel like chattering, so on with the chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers and sorry, I didn't mean to put you into cardiac arrest with my last chpt.  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Hey, guess what? I don't down CCS  
  
What I wouldn't Give  
  
By Trulie Hope.  
  
Chapter Eight: Clow Cards  
  
.He grinned, "Thank-you, cherry blossom. I'm glad you saw it my way. Now, just relax and I will return momentarily." Cham-si walked away, quickly disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Sakura watched him leave. Seconds later, the full impact of what she had done hit her. She had just given Cham-si the one thing he needed to essentially rule the world. Now, when the world was in chaos and millions were dying, it would be all her fault. Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying, but the tears still came. One by one the slipped down her cheek and joined their brothers on the ground in front of her.  
  
************  
  
"Hiiragizawa, how are we going to pull this off?" Syaoran wondered in a hushed tone. The two teenagers were standing in the shadows near Sakura's house, waiting and working out their plan. It was pitch dark, the only light coming from the distant street lamps and even more distant moon.  
  
"Easy, go in through her window."  
  
"WHAT! You want me to break into her house? What if her brother's home or."  
  
Eriol silenced him with a small shove and pointed to Sakura's bedroom window. "No one's home; do it now."  
  
"Hiiragizawa, this is considered breaking and entering! If we get caught."  
  
"If you get caught, I'm not the one doing it." Eriol reminded him smugly, "Don't worry cute little descendent; I'll watch your back."  
  
"That's a big relief." Syaoran grumbled sarcastically, heading very reluctantly for the house. In a whispered voice, he summoned a spell, used it, and walked through Sakura's bedroom window. (AN: Sorry about the lack of details. If someone could enlighten me as to how he does that.)  
  
He'd been in her room a few times before for school projects, but he wasn't sure where she kept the cards. How to find them.He wondered nervously, Probably in one of the drawers. But then, he didn't want to go rummaging through Sakura's drawers. What if he was to stumble onto something. embarrassing. Baka, sense for them You have magic, use it!  
  
With that plan, Syaoran closed his eyes in search for the aura of the Clow Cards. He felt what he was looking for and followed it to a drawer in her desk, which he pulled open. It was nearly pitch black in the room and only a small strand of moon light saved him from the mistake he nearly made.  
  
The light provided him with a view of not the Cards but of Kero.  
  
"That was close." He muttered under his breath. Just imagining what would have happened if Kero had waken up was enough to make him want to run out of the room.  
  
He shut the drawer softly and opened the one below it. This time, he saw the book of cards. Without wasting a second, he grabbed the book, closed the drawer and made a dash for the window.  
  
I feel like a criminal. He thought bitterly as he joined Eriol in the shadows once again and pulled the book out from under his jacket.  
  
Eriol smiled and took the book from him.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran demand in a harsh whisper.  
  
"You made it out here just in time." Was the comment.  
  
He spun around, expecting to see a light on and Sakura's brother in the room. What he did see was a shape inside; moving around and looking through things.  
  
"Lets get closer." Eriol whispered, slinking towards the house and motioning for Syaoran to follow. He did, mimicking the other boy's movement until they were both standing on the roof, next to the window.  
  
Syaoran peered into the room again. It was dark and he could barley distinguish the figure from the shadows of the furniture. That's not Touya- san. (AN: I know they're probably not on first name basis, but Kinomoto-san might've been confused with her dad.) He thought. He's too short; at least I think its not him. And Sakura's brother wouldn't be sneaking around in her room looking through her stuff. The man crept closer to the window and Syaoran froze, relaxing only when he went to the dresser instead of the window. Bad idea. He thought, knowing exactly what was contained inside. The draw slide open and a sound followed the stranger had not been expecting.  
  
"SAKURA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE." An enraged Kero lifted from the drawer, freezing when he realized the person who had disrupted his rest wasn't his mistress. "Hey, you're not Sakura!"  
  
"For a guardian beast, you look a lot like a child's toy." Commented a smirking voice that Syaoran knew all too well. Kero apparently recognized the figure as well, because he transformed.  
  
"Still look like a child's toy?" He wondered in a growl.  
  
Cham-si laughed, which seemed to enrage Kero further. "Hand over the cards."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
He doesn't realize they're not here?  
  
He replied with another laugh, looking even more amused than before. It looked as thought Kero had been pushed to his limit, "That's it, you asked for it."  
  
Just as he was about to pounce, Syaoran stepped into the room, his sword drawn and ready. Kero and Cham-si looked over.  
  
"So the little wolf has returned." He smirked, "The card mistress certainly was concerned for you. And who is it that you have with you?"  
  
Eriol stepped foreword, a solemn look on his face.  
  
Cham-si examined him, his face unbelieving, "Clow Reed?"  
  
"In a sense." Eriol replied calmly. He looked for a more detailed explanation, but Eriol said no more.  
  
"What are you doing here, Cham-si?!" Syaoran demanded angrily.  
  
He smirked, "I think the question is what are you doing here, little wolf?"  
  
"Don't turn my questions around." He said vehemently, "Answer it; what are you doing here?"  
  
"Retrieving the Clow Cards, as the Mistress Requested."  
  
"She didn't ask you to get them." Syaoran said knowingly, "Where is she?"  
  
A twisted smile crossed his face, "I have her; All I need now is the cards." He was silent for a moment as if considering whether or not to revile some sort of information. "I don't really need The Card Mistress, now that I think of it. Your little Sakura was only a way to get to the cards. Now if I had them, I'd be able to release her, now wouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes, but you probably wouldn't." He spat, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. It was extremely tempting to do as Cham-si request; after all, he'd have Sakura back. But on the other hand, the world would. who knew what would happen to the world if the cards were in the hands of Cham- si. Plus Sakura would probably hate him forever if he did that.  
  
"I would, little wolf. I would. Find the cards, help me get them and you will have you're precious Sakura back."  
  
He doesn't know I have them? That's good, maybe. "I wouldn't help you."  
  
"Not even if it meant the difference between life and death for the Card Mistress?" He wondered slyly.  
  
Syaoran froze. Was Cham-si. would he.  
  
"She told me the cards would be in her room, the drawer in her desk." Cham-si continued sinisterly, "Apparently she was mistaken. Apparently, they are no longer here. I can't feel them anymore."  
  
Good thing Eriol did something with them. What he did I don't know, but it was a good idea.  
  
"Or maybe she was lying." He pondered that option. "Yes, that truly does make perfect sense. Why would she just give up the location of such a precious treasure? For the safety of something, or someone, worth more to her than the first maybe."  
  
Syaoran felt anger boil up inside him. So that was how Cham-si got the location of the cards out of Sakura. He threatened her with me. I bet he said he'd kill me or something. Little does he know how hard that would be to accomplish.  
  
Noticing the glare he was receive from Syaoran, Cham-si chuckled, "Perhaps it is time I prove my words to the Card Mistress."  
  
His entire body tensed, ready for an attack, "Fight me, if you dare." He growled.  
  
Again, the man in front of them laughed, "Despite how tempting it is to have the opportunity to knock some humbleness into you, I must decline. How will little Sakura believe me if she can't see my work first hand?" An evil grin passed over his features, "I don't understand you, either of you. If you were to just hand over the cards, you both could go back to living you pitiful lives. But you insist on fighting." He sighed heavily, "How violent the youth of today has gotten. I suppose it can't be helped." He sighed a second time. "Come young warrior, we're going to pay a visit to your cherry blossom."  
  
Cham-si grinned one of his trademark grins and they disappeared, leaving a stunned Kero and Eriol behind.  
  
******************  
  
How could I? How could I do that? He probably has them by now, and who knows what he's doing with them, or plans to do. Sakura thought sadly, And Syaoran. once he finds out what I did, he'll hate me. He was right when he told me I was weak all those years ago. I just hope he's okay. If Cham-si hurt him I wouldn't.  
  
"I have returned, Cherry Blossom." Announced a gallant voice. Cham- si materialized in front of her, a contented look on his face.  
  
She looked away. He was the last person she wanted to see, now or ever. His presence just reminded her what she had done.  
  
"You're very clever, Sakura." He declared, strolling back an forth in front of her. "I nearly fell for your trick."  
  
Trick?  
  
"So I'd like to ask you again, where are the cards?"  
  
"I already told you." She exclaimed angrily, "In the desk in my room."  
  
"Then why weren't they there when I went to retrieve them?"  
  
Sakura froze. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. Cham- si didn't have the cards, which meant the world was safe, for now. But on the other hand, they weren't where they were supposed to be. Plus. Syaoran. He'll hurt Syaoran if he doesn't get them.  
  
If he can get Syaoran. Put in another part of her mind.  
  
"I. I don't know."  
  
A smirk passed over his face, "It would be wise to tell me, cherry blossom, if you want to keep your dear Syaoran safe."  
  
"I told you, I don't know." She shouted.  
  
"We shall see." He snapped his fingers in a business like manner and something dropped near his side. It was a person, she realized, with messy brown hair and.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled, jumping to her feet and rushing towards him. He stirred, looked up at her, and smiled. He was alive, he was okay. "Syaoran!" But she stopped, feet away. Not by purpose, her feet just wouldn't move any further.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay?!!"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
  
Cham-si was watching the sense with amusement. "As you can see, I have him in my possession. It would be a very smart thing for you to hand over the Clow Cards now."  
  
Syaoran shook his head fiercely.  
  
She gazed sadly and shook her head as well, "No."  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders and a yawn, Cham-si paced towards Syaoran. "Is that your final answer?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"We'll see if you don't change your mind."  
  
***********  
  
Ah!!! Cliff Hanger!! SOOOO Sorry! I wanted to get this out before you people mistake me for dead or something. Two more chapter till the end, I think. Ten is a nice number =)! Well, I'm working on the next chapter right now! Yea, yea I know. Stop talking, get to writing. R+R plz- I need comments!!! pikogio@yahoo.com Laters~ Trulie H. 


	9. Capturing Betrayal

Two in one!!! Like I promised, here's the second part!! Less talk, more reading!! Don't forget to R+R!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Don't own it, leave me alone!!  
  
What I Wouldn't Give  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter Nine: Capturing Betrayal.  
  
Cham-si was watching the sense with amusement. "As you can see, I have him in my possession. It would be a very smart thing for you to hand over the Clow Cards now."  
  
Syaoran shook his head fiercely.  
  
She gazed sadly and shook her head as well, "No."  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders and a yawn, Cham-si paced towards Syaoran. "Is that your final answer?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"We'll see if you don't change your mind."  
  
*********  
  
He made an elaborate gesture and Syaoran flew feet back and winced in pain. "Changed your mind?"  
  
She was speechless. The event that had just occurred hadn't even registered in her mind. Cham-si took her silence as defiance.  
  
"Very well." Again, he flew backwards, landing with a large thump on the hard ground.  
  
Still no reaction from Sakura.  
  
"The one thing I don't like about magic," Cham-si started as he strode towards where Syaoran was struggling to his feet. "Is how clean it is. No blood or anything of that sort." He stopped in front of him, said something under his breath, and a sword appeared in his outstretched. "Perhaps you need to see the damage."  
  
Sakura snapped back into reality. "No! Don't hurt him, please!"  
  
He smirked, "Then tell me where the cards are."  
  
"I don't know!" She exclaimed.  
  
Cham-si shrugged, "If that's the way you feel." With one quick swipe, he opened a bloody gash on the side of Syaoran's right arm. Syaoran's arm instinctively went to his injury and his face scrunched in pain, but he didn't yell.  
  
"Stop. please!" She begged, "Please!"  
  
"If you tell me where the cards are."  
  
"I. Don't. Know!"  
  
Slash! An identical gash appeared in his other arm.  
  
Tears began to gather in Sakura's eyes, "I don't know where they are! They should have been in my room!!"  
  
Slash! Slash! Slash! Wounds appeared on his chest, neck, and face.  
  
"Stop." She sobbed.  
  
Surprisingly, he obeyed. Cham-si stopped, his sword poised over his shoulder, and looked curiously at Sakura.  
  
"I think," He said slowly, lowering the sword, "That you are telling the truth." He stepped away from Syaoran and Sakura ran to him.  
  
"Syaoran! Say something!" She pleaded, cradling his head in her lap and looking down at his closed eyes. He was bleeding a lot, she noticed, especially from one particularly large wound on his chest. "Syaoran, please!!"  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he squinted, "S. Sakura?"  
  
She nodded furiously, "Hang on, all right?"  
  
"You act like I'm dying." He commented weakly, giving her one of his brilliant smiles. He lowered his tone to a whisper, "Hiiragizawa came back, he wanted me to give these to you." From a pocket, he pulled two slim, red pieces of thick paper.  
  
Sakura took them from him and examined them carefully. "The last two cards?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Um hm, and don't worry about the cards; they're safe."  
  
A triumphant laugh informed the pair that they were being watched. "So little wolf has the cards?" Wondered Cham-si in a menacing tone, "I should have guessed."  
  
"I don't have them." He responded as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"But you know where they are."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie to me." Cham-si replied, "It gets tiring after a while. I know for a fact that I won't get the information from you alone, but possibly a certain someone could aid in getting the facts from you."  
  
He glared and struggled to move in front of Sakura, "Don't touch her."  
  
The action merited a laugh from Cham-si, "Protective of her, are you? We'll see what we can learn from this." He raised his right hand and Sakura went up with it. Syaoran attempted to grab her, but it was no use.  
  
Up, up, up she went until she was dangling hundreds of feet above the ground. "A fall from this height would probably kill her." Cham-si speculated, "We wouldn't and that, would we?"  
  
Seconds passed; Syaoran looked desperately from Sakura to Cham-si. He let out a defeated sigh and looked down at the ground with a shamed look on his face. "I'll tell you." He whispered, "Bring her down first."  
  
A triumphant grin on his face, he brought Sakura back to the ground and set her a few feet away. "Where are they?"  
  
Whatever the response to that had been, he didn't hear. "What did you say."  
  
Again, Syaoran tried to speak but nothing came out. Cham-si walked closer until he was face to face with him. "Where are the cards?"  
  
A grin spread over Syaoran's face and his sword was out. With the last of his remaining strength, he drove the sword into Cham-si's stomach. "Use the card, Sakura!!"  
  
She looked in bewilderment at the cards she held in her hand. Which one was it? What if she used the wrong one? I have to concentrate. She reminded herself, You can't capture a card with a sword. The opposite of Cham-si. is. Her hand hovered above loyalty, The opposite of loyalty is betrayal. Cham-si betrayed his partner and Clow Reed. That's the card.  
  
Sakura looked up, ready to use her chosen card. She saw Syaoran fall lifelessly to the ground and watched Cham-si tower over him threateningly.  
  
Syaoran. It looked like he was dead. but he couldn't be. A rare sensation flooded her brain, anger. She used the heat rushing through her veins to fuel her action.  
  
"I, Sakura, Mistress of the Cards, command you, Loyalty, release!!" (AN: I know that's not what she really says. This is mine. Its supposed to be different.) She yelled, tossing the card in front of her. In a flash of light, the card disappeared and a woman appeared, dressed in armor and carrying a sword. She bowed to Sakura and looked to her for instructions. "Loyalty, weaken Cham-si so I can capture him!"  
  
Loyalty complied and in seconds, Cham-si was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. The card returned to its previous form and hovered in front of Sakura before falling the ground. "Betrayal, return to your form! I, Sakura, command you!!" With an earsplitting cry, Cham-si withered and twisted before disappearing entirely. The last card appeared in front of Sakura; Cham-si's smirking face on the front.  
  
Sakura smiled grimily, took an urgent step towards the fallen Syaoran, and dropped to the ground unconscious. On thing the card mistress did notice before she blanked out entirely was the fact that there was now grass below her, not stone.  
  
******************  
  
One chapter left!! Will Syaoran survive? Find out in the LAST Chapter!!! Coming soon!! Sorry its sooo short!!! Please, please, please, R+R. But just note, this chapter was done in a rush; I wanted ta give you guys this one w/ #8 so I wouldn't get flamed for the cliff hanger. pikogio@yahoo.com  
  
Later ~ Trulie H. 


	10. Afterwords

OMG, a grand total of forty reviews. Thank you everyone for all the support and an especially big thank you to teck! Well, I felt so inspired and appreciated that I decided to get right to work on my next, and last, chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking with this ficy!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT!!!  
  
  
  
Loyalty complied and in seconds, Cham-si was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. The card returned to its previous form and hovered in front of Sakura before falling the ground. "Betrayal, return to your form! I, Sakura, command you!!" With an earsplitting cry, Cham-si withered and twisted before disappearing entirely. The last card appeared in front of Sakura; Cham-si's smirking face on the front.  
  
Sakura smiled grimily, took an urgent step towards the fallen Syaoran, and dropped to the ground unconscious. One thing the card mistress did notice before she blanked out entirely was the fact that there was now grass below her, not stone.  
  
********  
  
A girl lay unconscious in an all white hospital room. A second girl with dark hair sat loyally by her side, looking sadly down on her injured friend.  
  
Hesitantly, the girl in the bed shifted and a strand of auburn hair fell onto her face. She let out a small moan and brushed the strand aside with a pale hand.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered hopefully, "Sakura-chan, can you hear me?"  
  
Her eye-lids fluttered open, reviling emerald orbs filled with confusion. "T…Tomoyo?" Came the horse reply, "Tomoyo-chan, where am I?" Sakura's memory came flashing back to her at a startling speed, "Where's Syaoran?" She demanded urgently, "Is he all right?"  
  
"If you don't calm down, the doctor will throw me out." Her friend threatened, "You're in the hospital; so is Li-kun. Eriol-kun and I found both of you unconscious in the park, so we brought you here. The doctor's couldn't believe Li-kun's injuries; he lost a lot of blood…"  
  
Sakura felt herself pale. "Tomoyo-chan, please say he's going to be okay…"  
  
"Hai, he will be." She replied, smiling at the concern her friend showed, "They gave him a lot of stitches, but they expect a full recovery." Her face sobered immediately and she demanded in a whisper, "What happened? Did this have something to do with Cham-si?"  
  
A solemn nod confirmed Tomoyo's suspicions. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Sakura said, painful memories flirting across her memory, "I'll tell you later, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo gave her an understanding look and smiled again, "Oh! Li-kun wants to see you, he's very worried."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"A room down the hall. Can you walk?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I guess there's only one way to find out…" She slid out of bed and winced as her feet touched the cold tile below. Seconds later, she was following her friend down the hallway and into another bedroom.  
  
It was larger than the one she had been in, and filled with equipment. A bed and chair were the only other furniture that occupied the room. Sitting in the chair was a dark haired boy with glasses. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at the two girls.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan; Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." She replied.  
  
"Is Li-kun awake?" Tomoyo inquired immediately.  
  
He shook his head, "No, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you woke him."  
  
Sakura walked closer to the bed and looked down on its occupant. It was her Syaoran, peacefully asleep. She noted with deep regret the blood soaked bandages vissible on his arm. "Don't do that…" She began to object.  
  
Eriol ignored her protest and shook his shoulder, "Wake up, cute little descendant…"  
  
Syaoran groaned and opened one eyes, closing it immediately, "Go away."  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to talk to Sakura-chan, I'll…"  
  
"Sakura?" His eyes shot open.  
  
He smirked, "Yes, she came to visit." Eriol glanced around and locked gazes with Tomoyo before clearing his throat. "I need a drink; Tomoyo-chan, would you show me where the cafeteria is?"  
  
"Of course, Eriol-kun." She replied. They left the room, but not before sending identical looks back at the couple.  
  
Sakura giggled, seeing this, them sobered immediately. She took a seat on the bed and looked down on him, feeling a guilty feeling rising in her stomach. "Syaoran, are you… how are you feeling?" She wondered softly.  
  
"Better, now that I know you're okay." He replied soluemly, taking her hand in his, "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, "But you, are you sure you're all right? You look horrible and…"  
  
Syaoran silenced her with a kiss. "We could go on like this forever." He whispered with a small smile.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered, pulling her entire body onto the bed and leaning on Syaoran. He wrapped an arm around her and held her protectively. With a sigh of happiness, she laid down next to him, her head on her chest.  
  
"Everything will be fine now, don't worry." He whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head, "Everything will be fine."  
  
*** Three Weeks Later ***  
  
-Ding Dong!- Syaoran glanced up from his vigrous workout, sending a death glare at the door. The exspresion disaperaed, however, when he felt the aura that belonged to the person hidden behind the wood.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He wondered, pushing sweat slicked hair out of his face.  
  
"You don't seem very happy to see me." Sakura replied, grinning up at him.  
  
Syaoran leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'd hug you, but I was training. I don't think you want that."  
  
She wrinkled her noise. "No, I wouldn't. Go take a shower."  
  
"Excuse me?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I said, go take a shower. Hurry up."  
  
"Whatever you say." He replied, heading of the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes later he returned to the living room, dressed in fresh clothes and damp hair combed. Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura on the couch, who immediately wrapped her arms around him. "I found something that I wanted to show you." She said quietly.  
  
He gave her a questioning look and released her as she fished something out of her pocket. She handed him something that looked like a Clow Card, only it was red. Upon closer examination, he noticed the picture printed on it was Cham-si's and below it was it's name, Betrayal. "I found this a few days after I got home from the hospital. I didn't know what to do with it…"  
  
"keep it with the others?" He suggested, tossing it face down onto the table.  
  
She shook her head, "I don't really want to…"  
  
"I understand."  
  
They were silent, pondering the options. Syaoran glanced towards a candle that was burning on the table in front of them. Without second though, he tossed the red paper into it.  
  
As soon as it struck the flame, it hissed and let out a ear splitting cry. Sakura flinched and buried her head in Syaoran chest.  
  
He stared at the flame with determination. Only when the card was entirely gone did he look away. Hugging Sakura close he whispered, "Everything will be all right now… He's gone, and won't bother anyone ever again…"  
  
****  
  
Corney but it works. Thanks for sticking with this. Check out my other fics plz. Luv you all tons!!! Until next time ~ Trulie H. 


End file.
